My Heart
by erestorglorfindel
Summary: Glorfindel loses the one he loves most to sickness. will his love come back to him? Glorfindel/Erestor. AN/WARNING: i do not fallow the book to a T. i like to have my own twists and turns. so some people might be married who are not married in the book and so on. Wheres the fun is writing if you can't make it your own? Read and review and let me know what you think.
1. Chapter 1

Glorfindel.

Pacing back and forth in the healing hall I listen to the sound of elves coughing. The winter has been harsh this year bringing with it a terrible sickness that's hard to cure. Even for Lord Elrond. Some lives have been taken by it. There's no name for the dark shadow that haunt the sick elves.

"Fin?"

Jumping a little I find Elrond looking at me. His eyes are sad and tired.

"How is he? Please tell me he'll be ok" I beg in a whisper. Elrond looks away from me for a second.

"I'm sorry Glorfindel but nothing can be done. He wants to see you" He says quietly and leads me into the healing room where the only light is a few candles. My heart is beating fast and my hands are shaky. "Sit with him. Be here for him. He needs you the most now"

Elrond guides me to a chair beside the bed and I sit. My eyes slowly look up to the bed and fallow the small pale hand, past the waist length black hair to the beautiful face of my fiancé, Erestor. The love of my life. He opens his dark eyes and looks towards me. The light and shine have gone.

"Fin?" Comes a weakened form of his sweet voice. Gently taking his hand I kiss it.

"Yes I'm here my love." With my other hand I brush his wet hair away from his face. His breathing is slow.

"Stay with me please"

Getting I go and sit on the bed then bring him close so I have him in my arms. Already he's so cold.

"I'll never leave you. I'll never let you go"

His head rests on my chest and he breathes deeply. I need to stay calm for him and be brave for us both. Together we sit there. His fingers play with a strand of my blond hair and I try to keep him as warm as I can. Elrond stands by the door to make sure no one comes in with his head down. He too is trying to keep calm. The lord and Erestor have been friends for many years. This is just as hard on him as it is on me. Every once in a while Erestor breaths deeply.

"Fin…I'm cold." My love whispers and I wrap my arms around him more. My fingers touch the silver necklace around his neck " I remember when you gave that to me"

" Yes. The night I finally confessed my love for you. I haven't seen you without it since"

" I would never take it off Fin. It's my favourite item." He looks up at me and gives me a weak smile. Again the room gets quiet. It seems like forever we sit there. Erestor starts coughing and I rub his back gently. The tears are getting harder to hold back but I need to. "Fin"

"Yes my love?"

"I'm so tired. Very tired" I take him into my arms completely. His head rests on my shoulder and he is breathing hard. He reaches up and touches my cheek. " I love you so much"

"I know sweetheart. I love you too and forever"

" Hard to breath"

" I know love. It's ok. I got you…I got you"

" May I have a kiss?"

" Of course" Slowly I kiss my lover. His head goes back to my shoulder. I can't hold back anymore and few tears fall my face as I feel my love take his last breath. " I love you so much. So much"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 A/N Read/Review :) Tnx

Glorfindel

Morning comes and heavy rain pounds on the window. I still hold the limp hand of Erestor. I'll never see him smile or hear his voice again.

"Glorfindel" Elrond comes over and places a hand on my shoulder. "Come. He will be looked after. You need rest"

Without knowing it I get up and wait for Elrond. He leans down and kisses Erestor's forehead.

"Rest easy my friend" With that he takes the necklace from around Erestor's neck and hands it to me. Nodding my thanks he walks me to my room. The room I shared with my lover. It's dark and cold now without his warmth. Before I know it I land on my bed and hug a pillow to me and look at the necklace in my hand. Wiping the tears away I hold the chain close to my heart. Around our room are the random things he loved. Like a painting he made for me and many books. Erestor loved books. All kinds of books but mostly history. Some times before bed he'd read to me.

**FLASHBACK**

"_Erestor, my sweet. Will you read to me?" I settle into our comfy bed and watch the dark-haired elf at the bookshelf. He looks over his shoulder and smiles._

"_Sure. What would you like to hear?"_

"_Your voice. Pick anything you like" closing my eyes I lean back on the pillows. Soon I feel Erestor crawl onto the bed and rests his head on my chest._

"_Alright. I picked a fairy tale"_

"_A fairy tale?" My fingers run through his hair._

"_Yes. One of my childhood favourites. It's about a young princess who finds her true love" He pulls the blankets around us and opens the book. "ready?"_

"_Mhm"_

"_Alright. Once upon a time there lived a girl. She was beautiful to all who saw her. Her hair was midnight black and her eyes a sea blue…" As Erestor reads I run my hand up and down his back then I run my finger up his pointed ear making his voice shudder a little. Leaning I kiss his neck a few times. "Um Fin?"_

"_Mmm?" I keep kissing his neck._

"_I can't read with you doing that" He whispers and slowly turns the page._

"_Oh? Are you going to do something about it?" I smile on his neck._

"_No" He says and keeps reading the story. I make my way to the tip of his ear and nibble on it. Soon I hear the book close. All of a sudden I find myself laying on my back with him looking down at me. I pull him down and kiss him deeply. "You weren't even paying attention"_

"_Yes I was my sweet. But the story lied"_

_He gives me a very confused look._

"_You are the most beautiful person any one has seen" I move his hair away from his face and tuck it behind his ear._

"_And I have found my true love" With that he places a sweet kiss to my lips._

**END FLASHBACK **

My tears have my pillow wet but I don't care anymore. Without him I'm nothing. Putting the necklace around my neck I pull the covers over my head and lay there tell I fall asleep.

Few days later.

A bird lands on the stone on front of me and I wave him away.

"Nothing will ruin your resting place, my love" My hands rest on the cold stone. We laid him down to rest today. "So many people came to see you. I'm afraid you left a big hole in every ones hearts. I'm going to be strong for you just as you were. No one will ever come into my life. I will wait tell we meet again" I sadly turn away and walk towards Elrond whose waiting for me. He gives me a hug.

"How are you?"

"I'm ok. Saddened by the hole in my heart but I'm ok" I wipe my eyes and smile at him. With his arm around my shoulder we walk back to the palace where elves come up to me saying how sorry they are for Erestor. I know they mean well but it's just making me feel worse.

"Oh Elrond"

My heart drops even more as I hear the spawn of Satan voice and Elrond's body stiffens a little….Eva. Elrond's so called lover since his wife left.

"When will you get rid of her?" I whisper to him as she makes her way to us.

"I'm trying but she's insane" He whispers back making me smile a little. Smiling widely, the all too blond she-elf stops in front of us. She looks at me…Did her eye just twitch? I get chills down my body.

"Glorfindel, I'm so very sorry I couldn't make it today. I was feeling a tad bit ill this morning. I'm sure Ester's ceremony was lovely." Her annoying voice drips with fake sweetness.

"His name is Erestor." I growl and glare at her. She just keeps smiling.

"Anyway. Elrond" She takes his hand and pulls him away from while he looks back at me mouthing the words 'Help me'. Oh my friend what did you get yourself into?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 month later A/N Read Review with any suggestions for up coming chapters :D

I tap my pen on desk and look out the window. The leaves are changing colour and falling. Erestor's favourite time of the year. We'd always watch the leaves together. He wanted to get married in the fall. Sighing I go back to my work. Elrond let me take a few weeks off after Erestor's death but sooner or later I have to get back to work. Lucky there was someone to do the work while I was on leave so there's not too much to do. All of a sudden my office door slams open and Elrond comes running in then he shuts the door and locks it.

"Um can I help you?"

"Fin….I have a big problem" He says catching his breath.

"Problem?"

He comes over and sits in a chair putting his head in his hands.

"Yes a big, big problem"

"That is?"

Elrond mumbles something.

"What?" I move closer to him.

"Eva….She's pregnant." He looks up at me with big grey eyes. Oh fuck….

"Elrond please tell me she cheated on you and it's not yours"

"It's mine. Oh god it's mine. She's a little over a month" He sighs.

"Elrond you can't stay with the women. She is crazy."

"That's the thing I told her I was done with her and THEN she tells me. Fin she said she's having this baby."

"she can't raise a child Elrond." I go over and sit beside him. The poor guy looks terrified.

"I know. Meaning I'm going to have to fight to have full custody of it and then what will Elladan and Elrohir think?"

"I don't know El. This is unexpected. But I think that you'd win custody anyway, that is if you really want to"

"I don't know. My sons are full grown and I'm not the young elf I used to be. Newborns are a lot of work and I already have a whole kingdom to look after."

"Elrond" I place my hand on his shoulder "I will help. It's something I know Erestor would want me to do"

"Thank you Fin you have no idea how much that means to me."

"Come let's go get some food. I'm starving"

3 months later

I met Elrond outside of the healing room. Since the news that Eva's pregnant got out the palace has been in an uproar. Elladan and Elrohir returned home from being with their mother and they weren't happy when they heard the news. They in no way want another sibling. Seems like no one wants the baby around. I feel bad for it. Unborn and already hated by many. Elrond comes out of the back room hold some papers.

"How'd it go?" I ask and his hands me. It's a picture of the growing baby. "Find out what it is?"

"A boy. Do you think he'll be like his….mother?" He asks looking at other papers while we walk to his office.

"You mean crazy, insane, and with a big ego? I hope not. Have any names in mind?"

"No. But she does and I hate them all. If I win this fight I will name him when he's born like I did with the twins."

"Alright. Well I'm going to visit Erestor. I will see you at supper" He nods and I head down to where the grave is. On the way I pass Eva who has many she-elves around her. She must be bragging that she's carrying the lord's son. Ha a son. Leave it to Elrond to get an insane elf pregnant. Getting to the grave I place my hand on the stone. "I have much to tell you, my sweet"


	4. Chapter 4

**fantasi88: Thanks for the review lol And yes you are right**

** Finally a new chapter yay been a while since i wrote anything thanks to the lack of imagination and broken laptop lovely eh? anywho enjoy. p.s might be werid since I dont have the right program to write on that i used to...Note pad sucks with correcting and junk xoxox Russ**

4 months later

Elrond and I walk down the long hallway to one of the council rooms to have the last meeting to deiced who will be the care taker of his unborn son. Eve waits by the wooden doors with a hand on her huge belly.

"Finally. lets get this over with" She says and we all head into the room. At the head of a long table sits one of the high council elves. He will be the one to make the choice.

"Elrond i don't see why we can't just be together and raise it " Wines Eve as she sits down.

"Not a chance Eve."

I sit beside my friend across from the evil bitch.

"Alright. We are all here and today is the day. Now i have read and re-read the reports" The high elf looks at both parents "Eve...You have yet to provide a suitable living space. Have yet to show interest in parent classes you were assigned to and have no knowledge of children. Lord Elrond. You on the other hand have a full nursery, have two children already therefor knowledge of a child's needs. The choice was easy. My Lord you will be care taker of the child"

Elrond and I smile while Eve glares darkly at my friend.

"This isn't fair. I want to be able to see my child!"

"Eve you will be able to see him but I want Lord Elrond to provide someone to be with the child on visits with you. To take the child to and from your house and to monitor you with him. My lord, Do you have anyone in mind?"

My friend looks at me silently asking and i give him a nod.

"Yes. My friend Glorfindel. I trust him with my life" He gives me a small smile.

" Great. i have papers here that need to be signed. Glorfindel, please sign this one stating that you are willing to take the child to Eve's and back." I get handed the paper and sign my name at the bottom and hand it back.

The high elf hands another paper to Elrond who signs his name then slides it to Eve who keeps glaring.

"Eve. Sign it" He says folding his hands on the table.

"Your going to regret this Elrond. I promise" She says darkly and signs the paper with force. The paper gets returned to the high elf and he locks it up along with the one I signed in a box.

"It is done. As soon as the child is born Elrond will have him"  
Finally the meetings over and we get to leave.

"You know I was planning to breast fed OUR son " Eve crosses her arms.

"My dear, You need to have breast to do that" Elrond smiles and I try not to laugh. They have really come to hate each other.

"Didn't hear you complaining about them the night we conceived" With that she turns and walks away.

I can't hold my laughter as i look at my friend's face in full blush.

"Ha ha Come friend. It must be close to lunch" On the way down to the dinning hall we run into the twins.

"How'd the meeting go? Eve won..right?" Elladan, the oldest asks.

"No Dan. You knew I was going to try and win and I did. Your brother will be living here with us"

"Half-brother" The younger twin mumbles.

"Listen you two. What ever your problem is your going to have to get over it. Whats done is done" Elrond says.

"Ada this is your problem not ours. We want nothing to do with your..bastard child" The twins walk away from thire father towards the family wing.

Elrond puts his face in his hands.

"Glorfindel. I dont know what to do"

"It'll be ok. Give them time" I put my arm around his shoulder and lead him away.


	5. Chapter 5

fantasi88: :D The twins will warm up to the little one but like in all families there will be jealousy...Thanks for a review. Always good to know someones reading what i'm writing even if it inst...perfect of that good. Thanks.

Russ here with another chapter. Looks like my brain wants to work now lol Anyway enjoy. Sorry for any grammar junk but like i said..Note pad

XOXOXORuss

Chapter 5

Rain pours down on the grounds of Rivedell, pounding on every roof and on the cold stone of my love's resting place. The petals of the roses I just put there are getting weighted down my the drops.

"I hope your well Erestor. Remeber I love you more then life it's self and someday we will be together forever" My fingers play with the engagement ring I still wear around my neck. "I will be back tomorrow like I always am"

Putting my hood up I head back up towards the palace. Elrohir meets me half-way on the trail.

"Young one what are you doing in the rain?"

"Um looking for you. Ada said he needed you as soon as possible." He says as we walk together up the hill.

"Did he mention what he needed me for?"

"Something about the lady thing of his. He seemed to be in a hurry because he ran past me" The prince plays with a strand of soaked hair.

"It's not time already do you think? Eves not due for another week?" I quicken my pace.

"Honestly Fin. I don't really care all that much." Elrohir looks down as his feet. " As soon as that child is born Ada won't have time for me or Dan. I know we are grown but he's our Ada"

I stop right in my tracks and look at him. So that's whats wrong.

"Ro your Ada loves you and yes he may be busy with a newborn but he will always have time for you. I promise"

"Alright Fin. We'll see what happens I guess" He says in a quiet voice.

"Let's go see if your brother is born yet" I give him a little smile that he returns and nods.

Once in the palace Elrohir and I head right to the healing hall to find the lord walking back and forth.

"Glorfindel there you are. It's time. The baby's coming and fast" Elrond says panicking a little. "I don't know if i'm ready."

"Elrond calm down. you raised two already. you are ready" I stop the lord from pacing and make him sit on a bench.

"I hope you are right. Fin I have been thinking. I want to name my son after our friend, your lover"

"Erestor?"

"Yes but we'd call him Russ. What do you think?" He looks up at me.

"I think Erestor would be honored to have his name given to your son" I sit beside him. "Are you going in for the birth?"

"Yes. They will come out and get me."

Some hours go by and the wait is taking it's toll on my friend. He keeps getting up and walking around. Erohir ends up staying and leaning on a wall. The other twin in nowhere in sight. Outside the rain gets worse and soon thunder and lighting appears.

Dark day for the birth of a child. Soon the healing doors open and a healer tells Elrond that it's time.  
He gives me a hug and heads inside. Now it's my turn to pace. little words are made between me and the prince while we wait. Time seems to have slowed down and I look out the window watching the lighting.

The storm is getting worse by the hour.  
Minutes turn to hours or so it feels. Behind me the doors open and I see a healer. She holds the door open and out comes my friend holding a white bundle with a tired smile on his face.

"Is that..?" I ask and he gives me a nod. Going over Elrond moves the blanket a little and I get my first look at the newborn. "Elrond...He's beautiful."

The little baby sleeps in his fathers arms. Shaggy black hair can be seen under the little blue hat the healer put on his head. Elrohir comes over and gasps.

"Thank you Fin. Ro met your baby brother. Erestor Alexei Elrondion. Youngest prince of Rivendell" Elrond strokes the babies cheek.

"Ada. Um may I?" Elrohir holds his hands out and Elrond's face lights up.

"Of course" Carefully he places the baby in his sons arms making sure he is holding him right. "Wheres Elladan?"

"I don't know Ada." Elrohir whispers and looks down at the new child. "In his room maybe"

Elrohir gets a panicked look as the baby wakes and starts crying. Elrond laughs a little and takes the baby back in his arms.

"Fin. Look at his eyes" Elrond shows me the baby who looks up at me with wide golden eyes. "Rare colour. Only other who had similar eyes was Erestor. Looks like his name fits him"

"Yes. They are beautiful"

Elrond passes the baby to me and I smile. All of a sudden I get a pulling fulling on my heart and soul. Looking out the window I look towards my lovers grave and my eyes go wide. Lightening flashes and I swear for a second I see someone sitting on the grave but soon it's gone.

I must be just seeing things.


	6. Chapter 6

fantasi88: In some stories I've read some people have used the name Russ as like a nickname for Erestor. and wow thanks for all the meanings :D

Russ here. Yup another chapter. Wrote it at work lol Hope it's ok. Review let me know. and if you happen to have anything you might like to see in up coming chapters let me know  
XOXOXO Russ

Chapter 7

Iwalk down the dark hallway towards the kitchen . As I pass Elrond's room i can hear crying. Russ is awake. After knocking I head inside to the baby's room. My friend is walking around with the newborn humming a song.

"Did he wake you?" He asks noticing me standing in the doorway.

"No. i was going to get a drink. Can't sleep. May I?" I hold my hands out and he passes me his son. "Is he hungry? Need to be changed?"

"He won't take his bottle and he doesn't need to be changed. I need to get some sleep. I have early meetings"

"How about I take him for a walk down to the kitchen. Maybe he will fall asleep"

"Oh thank you Glorfindel" He hands me a bottle

"My friend get some sleep" Russ's little hand wraps around my finger. Such a tiny boy.

Elrond smiles and heads into his room while I take the baby into the hallway.

"Your Ada needs some rest so Fin is taking you for a walk"

The babies cry turns into a whimper. His hand still holding my finger.

**_Flash Back_**

Gently I lay my lover on a bed in one of the healing rooms. He grabs my hand.

"Don't go" He whispers. The pain showing on his pale face.

"I would never leave you" I sit beside him. His heads rests on my lap and I play with his hair. The small whimpers of pain are going right to my heart.

"Hurts so bad"

"Where love?"

"Here" Erestor takes my hand and places it on his middle. Slowly I move my hand around and he gives a small moan. As I go to take my hand away he pulls it back. "Feels good"

"Lay back on the pillows, my sweet" He does as I ask. I lift up his shirt a little and continue moving my hand. Erestor's eyes slowly close. "A little better?"

"Yes. Still hurts but you are helping"

"Are you tired?"

My lover nods and sighs. I never imaged he'd get sick. All we can do now is hope that Elrond and the healers find a cure. I keep moving my hand until I know he's sleeping. Carefully I take his little flat shoes off and pull the blanket over him.

"How's he doing?" Elrond comes in and feels Erestor's forehead frowning.

"Well he's finally sleeping"

"He still has a fever. Glorfindel are you sure you want to be in here? you might get sick too"

"I'm not leaving his side. Sick or not" I take Erestor's hand into mine.

"Alright. Just be careful. This is no normal illness"

"I know Elrond. That's whats worrying me. Any news on a cure?"

"No not yet. You will be the first to know my friend" Elrond strokes Erestor's hair."Some have already died"

"This is the worst thing to happen to Rivendell and it's out of our control"

"Yes. It's horrible"

**_End Flash Back_**

I shake my head to get the awful memory away. They will be the death of me someday. looking down at the baby I notice hes quiet and starring at me.

"Sorry little one. the person you are named after is on my mind." I continue my way to the kitchen.

Once there I find one of the twins sitting at a little table eating a apple.

"Ro or Dan?" I ask getting a glass of water.

"Dan. Really Fin? Can't tell us apart yet?" He smiles at me.

"Well I can sometimes." I laugh and Russ makes a whining noise making Elladan frown.

"Why is he here?"

"Your father needed to get some rest so I'm seeing if I can get Russ to sleep"

"Hes Ada's accident. So Ada should take care of him"

"You are in a cheerful mood aren't you?" Taking the bottle I try to get the baby to eat.

"My mood way fine until he came"

"Your brother has a name Dan"

"Doesn't mean I have to use it. I don't like how he was named after Erestor...A whores child should not have the same name as such a great teacher." Dan says as he tosses his apple away.

"Elladan, Russ isn't anything like his mother" I smile as the baby starts drinking his milk with his eyes closed.

"He's only a week old. Once he gets older he'll give a bad reputation to Erestor's name and this family"

"Dan..Give him a chance"

Elladan gets up and shakes his head.

"Goodnight Fin"

That boy is not liking Russ. You can't blame Russ.

"Your big brother will come around. Ro just adores you. You melted his heart the moment he saw you" The bottle tip slips from the baby's mouth as he falls asleep. I am a magic worker.

I take Russ back to his room and lay him in his crib. "Sweet dreams little prince"

Morning.

Elrond sets his son in the baby carrier and starts placing things in a bag.

"I need you to watch her every move. Don't let Russ leave your view. Make sure she feeds him" He passes me a book. " Write in here. I have to hand this in at the end of every month with your reports"

"I will always be in the same room" I put the book in my bag and take the bag with the baby supplies. "Is he ready?"

"yes" He kisses his sons cheek. " I love you Russ. Be good for Fin"

"He's always good" Smiling I pick up the carrier. "See you at noon"

The walk to Eve's place is uneventful with a few she-elves stopping me to have a look at the baby. reaching the house I knock on the door. After a few minutes I knock again. I know shes home. There are voices inside. Suddenly the door open to reveal a half dressed human man.

"Who are you?"He asks while bucking his belt.

"Nice to meet you to. I'm Glorfindel. Lord Elrond's captain. Would eve be around?"

"EVE! Some blonde is here with a baby" He yells into the house making Russ whine in his sleep. Eve comes running to the door.

"Glorfindel? What are you doing here?"

"Um...You have a visit with Russ" I point to the baby.

"Oh? That's today? I'm not really ready" She ties her hair up.

"Eve. It's today or you don't see him for a while."

She bites her lips, looks at her son and then to me.

"Fine. Come in" She holds the door open and I take the baby inside. The place is a mess. Dishes all over the kitchen and random things on the floor. In the living room I see a old looking crib by a open window. Perfect for a newborn. NOT. Eve takes the carrier and places it on the table kind of hard making Russ wake up and start crying.

"Fuck Eve. Shut it up" The man says going into what i think is the bedroom. Going to be a lovely couple of hours.

"Hold on Hensel" She picks the baby up and forces his soother in this mouth,

"Whoa. Eve be careful with him"

"Don't tell me what to do" Eve takes him and places him in the crib. "There that should keep him quiet."

"Heres his baby bag. Elrond said you need to feed him" I hold out the bag and she grabs it from me.

"when?"

"Soon" Taking out the book I start to write. Hensel comes out wit ha shirt on. " So who are you?"

"Names Hensel Greenhorn. Eve's lover." He sits in a chair. Humans and their manners.

"Since when?"

"A few months before she had that wiggly thing" He motions towards the crib. "

I heard it's father named him after your dead lover. Ester was it?"

"Erestor" I grip the pen. "The baby's name is Erestor"  
"Whatever. Anyway thanks to that body wrecker I can't have sex with Eve for a few week but you must know the feeling of not having sex right? I mean it's be nine months" He gives me a smile.

"Do you know when to shut your mouth?"

"To soon?" Hensel wraps his arms around Eve. My mood is going down. I keep writing everything. Some time later Russ starts crying. Eve goes over and pokes his cheek.

"What does he want?"

"Food? A change?"  
"Hensel get me a bottle" She picks up the baby and the human hands her a bottle. Russ starts drinking happily.

Thankfully the rest of the visit is quiet and I get to take Russ away from the two horrible people.


	7. Chapter 7

fantasi88: **Thanks for the review :3 Eve is not ready as a parent...I dont think she will ever be and Hensel...well...You'll see lol**

**Guess who? Yup Russ here. Didn't get to update yesterday and I am updating late tonight since I am tired from graduating collage today. WHOO. To anyone who may be graduating CONGRATS. Hope this chapter is alright...Let me know**

XOXOXO Russ

Chapter 7

year later

Elrond holds on to little Russ's hands as the baby carefully walks. Russ has grown so much is a short time. Crawling every wheres and now starting to walk.

"Good boy Russ, Your doing so well" The lord says with a smile on his face. Russ giggles and stomps on the floor with his new little boots he got for his first birthday last week.

Both father and son look down the hall as the twins come running. Elrohir is laughing unlike his brother.

"What you two doing?" Elrond asks as Elrohir scoops up the baby and kisses his rosy cheek. Russ screams happily and grabs his brothers hair.

"Nothing Ada" He smiles brightly. We look at the oldest and notice hes soaked.

"Ro thought it'd be funny to splash water on me from a tree" Crossing his arms he glares at Ro who starts laughing.

"Why did you do that?" I ask and stand up straight from my place leaning on the wall.

"He looked like he needed a wake up. So I gave him one. Ada Russ needs a hair cut" Elrohir twirls some shaggy black hair.

"First apologize to Dan and yes I know but he keeps throwing a fit when he sees the scissors"

"I'm sorry Dan..Ada how about Elladan and I try"

"Suit yourself Ro. I'm not helping" Elladan rings his sleeve out.

"Fine crank. How about you Fin?"

"Yeah I'll help" I silently ask to hold the baby by holding my hands out and the middle prince passes me his brother who clings to my braid.

"Well. If you two think you can"

"Fin. Got scissors?"

"Yes. In my room." Elrohir and I make our way to my room. Inside I set the baby on my bed and look in the table. Inside the drawer there are sliver ribbons. Erestor's hair ribbons and his brush.

_**Flash Back**_

_"Finnnn...Fin? GLORFINDEL!"_

_I poke my head out of the bathroom as my lover screams my name._

_"Are you alright?" A smile comes to my face as I see him trying to pull his brush through hair._

_"Help..please" He pouts his perfect full lips. I laugh a little and go over to him. Still not fully dressed. As gently as I can I untangle the brush from his hair and slowly run the brush trough the long strands._

_"Love, are you sure you don't want it cut?"_

_"No Fin." He says playing with his fingers. I shake my head and smile. As I continue brushing Erestor starts humming a song. I wish he wasn't so shy and sing out loud. I've only heard him sing a few times and I swear not even the fairest she-elf could compare. Soon his hair is perfect and soft._

_"Ribbons?"_

_His thin hands pass me his ribbons. I quickly braid two braids on the sides of his head and connect them with a ribbon in the back._

_"There. Beautiful" Smiling I pat his head. He stands up and looks at himself. After making sure he looks professional he turns and looks at me while I sit on the bed._

_"Do you not need a shirt?" He takes my hand that I hold one out to him and I pull him so hes standing between my legs with my hands on his hips._

_"Which do you prefer, My darling?"_

_"In public a shirt but here with me...I like you like this" He sits on my lap and wraps his arms around my neck._

_"Why must I wear a shirt in public?" I slowly kiss his neck._

_"Because...I don't want people looking at what is mine"_

_"Someone is possessive"_

_"Yes" He whispers and kisses me while pushing me down on the bed. Slowly the kisses get deeper and my hands move his body on my lap. He ends the kiss but doesn't move. "I'm going to be late"_

_"So?" I kiss him and switch our positions. Erestor laughs but keeps kissing me. _

_"You can be late every once in a while."_

_"You are lucky I love you so much"_

_"I am" My fingers start undoing his robe._

_**End Flashback**_

"Fin? You ok?" Elrohir taps me on the shoulder bringing me back.

"Sorry. Yeah I'm fine" Pushing the ribbons aside I take out the scissors. Russ notices them and starts whining. "Set him on your lap Ro"

Elrohir holds the whining child on his lap. He starts struggling to get away.

"Russ can I cut you hair?" I kneel down and look at him.

"No" He says in his adorable voice.

"It won't hurt little one." I stroke his hair.

"No!"  
"Ro help him hold the scissors" I hand Elrohir the scissors. Doing as he is asked I hold out a strand of my hair. "Watch Russ. It won't hurt me."  
Giving Elrohir a nod he helps the baby cut a little of my hair. I pick up the piece and show the baby.

"Can I cut a little, tiny bit off?"

Russ puts his hands on his head and nods. Without giving him time to re-think I start cutting his hair. His eyes watch little pieces fall. Once I'm done I pick him up and hold him to the mirror. His hair is now a little shorter but still very cute. He reaches out and touches his refection.

"That's you Russ. You look very handsome" Ro says and takes his brother. " Let's show Ada"

"DAA!" He yells and claps making his brother laugh.


	8. Chapter 8

**fantasi88 Yes he see a little sweetie**

**Hey all. It's time for another My heart Chapter for those who read :3 anyyywhoo Let me know how Im doing**

**XOXOX Russ**

Chapter 8

"Russ! No! Not the mud" Elrond yells running after his giggling child. Since his son has learned to walk the palace has become his play ground. Everyday there is something being smashed or knocked over fallowed by an innocent 'Uh oh' and giggles. Prince Russ is really keeping his father on his feet. Elrond now falls asleep when it's Russ's nap time.

Once I even walked in on them sleeping in the rocking chair in Russ's room with a child's book on the floor and the princes hand clinging to Elrond's shirt. A sight that would make any heart melt. As Russ grows it becomes clear that he has Elrond's smile and the habit to make trouble like the twins.

His eyes went from just gold to more of a caramel with swirls of chocolate catching everyone's attention and his hair still as dark as midnight which makes him look so pale. Even at his young age it seems like he has a interest in music. He will go sit on Lindir's lap and bang on the piano keys while yelling like hes singing.

"Glorfindel...We have a problem"

I look towards my friend and start laughing. In his arms is his young son covered in mud. Russ then places a muddy hand on Elrond's cheek giving him a muddy hand print.

"That's priceless my friend" Elrond glares at me and tries to wipe the mud from his face making the mess worse.

"Uh oh" Russ says and shows his father his dirty hands.

"Yes 'Uh oh' is right. Now you need a bath" Elrond wipes his son's face with his sleeve.

"No!" The child screams pushing Elrond's hand away.

"Oh yes my son. Fin? Are you coming?" My friend asks walking towards the palace.

"Sure. I love some entertainment."

All the way to Russ's room Russ screams and tries to get away from his father's grip around his middle. The elves in the palace all stop and hide their laughter at seeing their great lord with mud on his face and a mud covered toddler wiggling in his arms.

"You can't go to your mothers full of mud" Says Elrond putting his son down on the bathroom floor and getting the bath ready. Russ looks at his busy father and the open door. He must not see me watching him because he makes a run for the door. Before I can get there Elrond is shutting the door.

"Nice try sweetie but I am on step ahead of you this time" He picks up Russ and undresses him.

"How did you know?" I take the muddy outfit and put it in a basket.

"I raised the twins. My parent skills are top notch" After setting the dirty child in the bath he takes off his robe so he is just wearing leggings and a plain shirt. Not something you see everyday. Russ starts screaming and splashing.

"Oh come now. It's just water" Elrond puts a rubber duck in the water and his son becomes quiet watching the duck flot past him. Simple child he is.

"What is he taking to Eve's?"

"Theres a snack in the kitchen for him. His sippy cup, and one toy." He answers as he pours water on the black hair. "Make sure she puts him down for his nap. His books already in his bag."

"Alright I'll get that ready" I grab his back from the rocking chair and collect the things Elrond named. Puddling from the kitchen and his bag of blocks. Going back to the bathroom I can hear laughing. Inside Elrond has a handful of bubbles and hold them to his son who hits them making him giggle.

"You are such a child Elrond" I smile and he laughs a little.

"At times. Is there a towel handy?"

"Sure is" I hand him a towel and his lifts his son out of the bath and starts drying him off. Russ keeps giggling as his father drys and dresses him.

"See? All clean"

Russ kisses Elrond's cheek and runs out of the room.

"So much energy" Elrond runs his fingers in his hair.  
Soon I have Russ in his stroller heading to Eve's place. Hensel..her new fiance is outside cutting wood and like always hes shirtless He sees me and put his ax over his shoulder.

"Eve! your monsters here"

She comes out and kisses him making sure to watch my reaction. Every time I'm down here they somehow bring up Erestor.

"Come to Mama" She holds her hands out to Russ who makes no move. Eve frowns at him and picks him up. Russ starts whining and Eve places her hand over his mouth.

"Hush. I'll pick you up if I want. Your my child"

"You need to give him a nap. Theres a book for you to read to him" I pass her his bag and get my book ready to write in.

"He doesn't need a nap. He's going to play outside" she sets him down beside the growing wood pile.

"Eve he hasn't had his nap yet. He's only two so he needs one."

"Two is old enough to be awake. Run along child" Eve gives Russ a little push and he trips on a stick making him fall on his hands. For a second he is in shock then starts crying.

"God Eve" picking up the child I look at his hands. Little rocks cut into his palms making them bleed. "Get me a wet cloth"

She sighs and goes into the house.

"It's ok Little one" Carefully I wipe some dirt from his hands.

"Owie" Russ sniffs as his crying stops. Eve comes out and hands me what I ask for so I clean his hands up. "Ma?"

He hold his hands up to Eve.

"What is he doing?" She asks crossing her arms.

"He wants you to kiss his hands..Just do it"

She kneels down and gives a quick kiss to each hand.

"That's dumb. Elrond teach him that?"

"Yes in fact he did"

"How are you today Findel?" Hensel comes over .

"Don't call me that..Ever"

"Touchy"

Hours go by and Eve still hasn't put Russ down for his nap and he's starting to get tired. He sits on the ground rubbing his eyes with some pudding still on his face. Eve on the other hand is busy talking to Hensel. Not even paying attention to her son.

I pick him up and he rests his head on my shoulder. Theres only so much i can do on these visits for him.

"Soon you get to see Ada" I whisper to him and rub his back. After a while he starts getting cranky and won't let anyone touch him.

"Come on Russ. It's time to go home" As I try to pick him up he hits my hands away.

"He wants to stay Glorfindel" Eve smiles as I struggle to get Russ in his stroller.

"No. He's tired. Goodbye" Finally we get to leave the messed up couple. At the palace we met Elrond in the main hallway talking to a group of visiting elves. Russ sees him and hold his arms out to him.

"One moment" The lord tells the groups and picks up his son "Glorfindel is he alright?"

"She didn't give him a nap and he fell cutting his hands a little."

"Awe My lord you didn't tell us one of the twins had a child" The leader of the group says. Elrond gets a little blush.

"Um no...This is Erestor Alexei or Russ as we call him. He's my son and he's two"  
The visitors mouths drop and they look to father and son.

"Well..um sorry for the mistake my lord. I didn't think you would have a child so young at your..Never-mind. He is beautiful"

"It's alright and thank you"

"Erestor..Wasn't that your advisers name? You know I met him when he was around your sons age and I must say your son is the spitting image"

"Really?" Elrond looks at his son closely.

"Oh yes. No one can forget eyes like that. Hello young prince" He smiles at Russ who hides his head and whines.

"I am so sorry. He's just tired. If you don't mind I have to go put him down for a nap"  
The visitors nod and Elrond heads up the stairs.

"Glorfindel watch that child. I believe the gods are at work here" The elf smiles at me and heads down a hallway leaving me confused.


	9. Chapter 9

**fantasi88: Thanks so much. Always a joy reading your reviews.**

**Sup all? My heart continues with another chapter. This ones short but I plan to upload two today sooooo Enjoy and leave a review**

**XOXORuss**

Chapter 9

_Dream state_

_My eyes slowly open as I feel some one sit on my waist and something silk like on my chest. My blue eyes met brown._

_"Glorfindel..Wake up my love" Soft lips kiss my cheek._

_"Erestor? How are you here?" I rub my tired eyes_

_"Don't ask how..Don't ask why just know I'm here with you on our bed in our room" Erestor sits up and looks around "Which is very messy"_

_My hand runs from his hip to his shoulder._

_"You feel so real..warm"_

_"Because I am real. You just don't know it" He gets off me and goes over to the table. Picking up his brush he runs in through his hair. That's when I notice what his outfit. He's wearing a white shirt with long bell sleeves and a low cut collar laced up by black string. _

_Plain loose fitting pants and no shoes. His hair flows down his back to his hips but the oddest thing I notice is a sliver circlet on his forehead. The mark of a royal._

_"You still have my things" He opens the wardrobe and smiles as he see his robes._

_"I could never give it away" Getting up I go over to him._

_"How are Elrond and his sons" Erestor looks in the mirror and touches his refection._

_"They are well. Elrond has a new son" My arms wrap around his waist._

_"Yes I know. Named after me. How sweet" He turns in my arms. "I miss you so much"_

_"I miss you too. Not a day goes by that your not on my mind"_

_My lover leans up and kisses me. His lips are warm unlike the ones I kisses the night he died. He moves us backwards until we fall onto the bed._

_"I don't have much time" Those warm lips nibble on my ear._

_"Why? Where are you going?"_

_"I'm going to a secret place where willow trees are always in bloom and there is never a cloud in the sky. A place where ones heart can rest but not mine. I cannot rest" Fingers trace my ear. "I wish I had more time tonight. I wanted to feel you again. All of you"_

_"You can come back?" My hands take his and he nods._

_"But only as you are now. You cannot tell anyone. Not even our friend." Erestor places my hand to his chest and I can feel his heart beat. "This is real. My heart is alive for you"_

_"I don't understand, Love"_

_"You will" He kisses me and gets up. "I have to go for now"_

_"please don't"_

_"I'm sorry but i will be back" He goes over to the balcony doors and opens them flooding the room with a blue light. "I love you"_

_"I love you too"_

_He smiles and steps through the doors. They slams shut behind him._

_END_

Quickly I sit up and look around my room.

"Erestor?" No answer. I get up and go over to the table where his brush is. Beside it is a long strand of black hair. My eyes widen. Backing up to a wall I slide down it until I am sitting on the floor.

"Holy shit" I can feel tears on my cheeks but I can't take my eyes away from the strand that I know wasn't there when I went to bed. So how?

"It was just a dream. Wasn't it?"


	10. Chapter 10

**As I said last chapter. Got two for you guys today :3**

**XOXOX Russ**

**Chapter 10**

Theres a knocking at my another. Still holding the black strand I get up from my place on the floor. Who could be at my door this early? The sun is barley up. I put the hair back on the table and open my door. Suddenly my legs are hugged by a little figure.

"Russ? Are you ok?" My hand touches his soft hair and I feel his head shake no. Kneeling down I look at his face and see tears. "Whats wrong?"

"Bad dream. Adas gone" He says wiping his eyes. Ah yes Elrond is on a hunt with the twins this morning.

"Come. Tell me about your dream" He takes my hand and I bring him inside. After shutting my door we sit on my bed and he rests his head on my lap.

"I was big. Grown up like Ada and I fell in the river. The river was fast and I was going under" I wipe away the new tears. Why does this sound familiar? Very familiar.

"What else Little on"

"Someone called my name. Not Russ but my other name" For being five he has some interesting dreams.

"Someone called you Erestor?"

He nods and drys his eyes on my pants.

"You are safe now. You look tired. How about you get some more sleep. I'll be right here"

"Ok"

I make him rest his head on my pillow and cover him with my blanket. His long hair fans out on the pillow. Since he refuses to let it be cut it has grown to the middle of his hes sleeping I get up and go out onto the balcony. I can see the river that my lover fell into ages ago...wait..Russ's dream

_**Flash Back**_

_I walk down the path beside the rushing river. The current is strong today. In the distance someone is splashing in the deepest part. Who would try swimming in this? That is when I notice the person isn't swimming. They are struggling. As I head towards them I see black hair. Long black hair. ERESTOR! I brake into a run._

_"Erestor! Hold on!" I yell to him as his hands try to grab onto a rock. The rock is wet making his hands slip and he loses his grip. Our eyes met right before the undertow drags him under.I know for a fact he is not a swimmer. Always saying he is to busy to learn." Fuck. I'm coming"_

_Without taking my boots off I dive into the freezing water. Under the water I look for any sign of my friend. I get a glance of his pale hand. I reach out and grab it then pull his body to me and wrap an arm around his waist. From the lack of response I know hes unconscious. With all my strength I swim back up to the surface and grab onto the rock with my free hand. finally I get to breathe and look at Erestor. His hair is in his face but I can feel shallow breathing. Good hes alive._

_Now to get us both out of this water. I look around for someone..anyone. I see the twins. Not my first choice but they will do._

_"Elladan. Ro"_

_The fourteen year old twins look over at us and run over._

_" are you in the river? Ada said it's dangerous. Is that Erestor?"_

_"yes. I need your help. Find a branch or something" The twins nod and run around looking. I can feel my hand slipping. "Guys. Hurry I can't hold on"_

_"Will this work?" Elladan holds up a thin branch._

_"It'll do. Now give me on end. The water is strong so you two need to work as a team." The prince holds the branch to me and I catch a bit of it with the hand I am trying to hold onto Erestor with." Alright. Do you have a good hand on that side?"_

_They nod planting their feet firmly on the ground._

_"Good. Once I let go of the rock the water will try to take us under so I need you to pull as hard as you can to get us to shore. On the count of three. One..Two..Three. Now pull!"_

_I take my hand off the rock and as I suspected Erestor and I are taken under the water but not for long. The twins work together pulling us as quickly as they can to shore. Soon I can feel the river ground on my feet and am able to stand. I take Erestor into my arms so I can carry him. His body is limp._

_"Good job. very proud. Can one of you spare me a cloak?" I wipe away Erestor's hair from his face. Elrohir nods and hands me his so I can cover my friends shivering body._

_"Will he be ok?" Elladan asks._

_"I think so. Come on Erestor. Wake up. Your safe now"_

_His eyes flutter and he starts coughing. I gently rub his back to help him breath better._

_"You, My friend, are learning how to swim" I pat his cheek once hes done coughing._

_"Alright" He says weakly and gives a little smile. _

**_END_**

I look at the child sleeping in my bed. How could he have a dream this is so much like the memory? What is going on? First I find a strand of Erestor's hair and now this. There is no way he could dream about some thing that happened way before he was born. Suddenly my door flys open and Elrond runs in.

"Russ isn't in his room" He pants.

"He had a bad dream. Hes sleeping" I point towards my bed.

"Oh thank god" He sits down beside him. "What was the dream about? Do you know?"

"Well thats whats bothering me. Elrond he dreamed he was drowning in the river and some one was calling his name. Not Russ but Erestor. Just like the time the twins and I save my Erestor from drowning."

Elrond raises his eyebrows and looks at his son.

"Your joking"

"No. Ask him when he wakes up. I don't understand how he could have had a dream about it"

"Maybe it was just a coincidence?"

"I don't know. Maybe"


	11. Chapter 11

**Russ here. So Im popping this chapter on here while like half asleep kind. Ugh so I dont know how well this will go. :3 BTW anyone excited for the new Hobbit movie coming out on December 13 (my birthday Whooo) Im super exited * dances* Ok Russ chill..Time to Write**

**XOXOXO RUSS 3**

****Chapter 12.

"Glorindel. It's snowing" Russ tugs on my coat sleeve as we make our way to his school.

"Yes it is" We pass some of my soldiers who nod at me.

"Ada said when I'm older your going to teach me how to fight"

"Yes once you are older. What do you want to learn? Bow or sword?" I pick him up out of the snow and carry him on my shoulders.

"No not them. I want to learn the two words things on Adas wall"

"Two sword things? Oh you mean the twin blades. Russ it takes years adn years of hard work to master them. There are not many who can use them"

" But I want to. Please Glorfy"

"Maybe Russ" I sigh and watch the snow fall. "I'll ask your Ada. The only person I know or knew who used them was my Erestor. He was a master"

"Maybe people named Erestor are only ment to use them" Russ says proudly" Like me"

"yes maybe"

"Look! Dan and Ro are home" I fallow where Russ is pointing and see two horses riding towards us.

"So they are"

Elladan and Elrohir stop as we get close to them.

"Good morning Glorfindel...Russ" Elladan says and I bow my head in respect.

"Where are you headed?" Ro takes Russ from my shoulder and places him on the horse in from of him.

"Just taking him to school"

"I think I'll join you. Dan?" The prince turns his horse around.

"I'm going to tell Ada we are back" He gives a small wave and continues to the palace. Little Russ gets a sad face and sighs.

"Don't mind him little brother" Ro's hand holds his brother close to him. "Now hold on"

Together the brothers ride beside me down the trail. In the school yard children of all ages play in the snow. Some stop to watch the princes pass.

"Glorfindel Help me down" I lift the elfling off the horse and set him on the ground. "Thank you"

He takes his bag and runs into the school house.

"He is so smart for his age and very well mannered" Elrohir comments as we head back up the path.

"Yes. It's amazing really. He can always be found reading and not some child fairy tail but more advanced books"

"Quite odd"

"How was your mother and grandmother?"

"They are well but Grandmother has a message for Ada. She says something is happening. Something that the gods are allowing only once. She said it is already here but won't show it's self for some years"

"Is it dangerous?" Elrohir gets off his horse shaking his head.

"She didn't say"

"Alright. I will let you give Elrond the message"

I try to get the snow out of my hair and head to the weapons room. In a corner is Erestor's weapons. For a adviser he could hold his own. I pick up one of his twin blades. It's weight is light and engraved in the black handle is his name in silver. The blade itself is long, thin and still as sharp as the day it was made with delicate swirls engraved into it. Truly a beautiful creation. Erestor was the only one in Rivedell to use them.

"My love, How do I teach and elfling a skill only you could master?" I say to myself and put the blade back with it's twin.

The day goes by rather quick and before I know it I am sitting in the dinning hall for supper. Russ is happily telling Elrond about his day while the lord cuts up his food. The twins are bantering back and forth about whos the strongest. Normal meal time events.

"Russ what happened?"

Looking back at the younger prince I find Elrond touching his cheek where there is a faint bruise. Russ quickly covers it.

"Mama and Hensel came to see me at school. I waked into a door" He looks down and you can tell he is holding back tears. Elrond and I share a knowing look. He isn't telling the whole truth.

"My son. Is that really what happened?"

"Yes Ada"

Elrond frowns as he gently touches the mark then kisses his sons cheek.

"Alright Russ I believe you"

The child's happy mood turns into a quiet one as he pokes at his food.

"Ada May I go to bed?" Asks Russ pushing his barley touched plate away.

"You haven't finished you supper"

"I am not hungry"

"Alright" Elrond takes a drink of his water then gets up. "Lets go sweetheart. Glorfindel met me in my office please"

"What's going on?" Elladan asks.

"I don't know Dan but I think someone hit Russ" I finish my supper.

"Children always play fight"

"Not a child Elladan"

The twins eyes go wide and the oldest's hand goes into a fist.

"Who?" Elrohir places a hand on his brothers shoulder.

"His mother or her husband would be a good guess"

Elladan mumbles something under his breath then gets up and quickly walks out of the hall.

"He alright?" I ask Elrohir and get to to leave.

"What you said has upset him. It may not seem like he cares for Russ but deep down he does. Just doesn't show it"

"make sure he doesn't do anything he might regret" Elrohir nods and takes off after his older brother while I go met Elrond. He's already in his office waiting.

"One of them hit him. They hit him" Elrond says in anger walking back and forth. "That bitch"

"Did Russ say anything?"

"No but you can see it in his eyes. Hes hurt and is to scared to say anything"

"We can't do anything unless we have solid proof"

"Goddamn it" The lord sits down at his desk

"Or we find a way to make Russ talk"

"I tried"

"We will figure something out" I look out of the window at the storm that is starting.

"Russ come on. Your mother is waiting" I call to the little elf who is making snow angels. "Out of the snow. You'll get sick"

"Glorfy I don't want to go" He gets up and i try my best to get the flakes of snow off him.

"I know but you have to"

Russ pouts and stomps his way to Eve's house. She opens the door and glares down at him.

"Your late!"

"Sorry" He whispers and looks at his feet.

"You are not sorry. Get inside" Eve grabs him by his arm and drags him into the house. Sighing I fallow.

"Look at you! Your soaked, Foolish child" His mother throws a small towel at him. "Dry off!"

"Eve settle down" I help the prince dry his hair.

"Shut up Glorfindel. My house my rules" She snaps at me making Russ jump a little. "Since he was late he will go outside and bring all the wood in here"

"Eve! Hes five"

"Go now!" She points to the door and her son runs out.

"What is your problem?" I am ready to yell at her for the way she is treating him. Don't hit her...Don't hit her.

"If he is going to be late he will be punished"

Russ comes running back in trying to carry one piece of wood and sets it down by the fireplace then runs back out. As I try to go help him Hensel blocks my path.

"Don't get involved Elf"

The little prince keeps going as fast as he can and he is getting tired with each piece. Outfit and hands getting dirty.

"Hurry up"Hensel shoves him making Russ drop the wood he's holding on his pile causing the pile to fall. I jump up and push the man away from the child who breaks down into tears.

"Do not touch him" Kneeling down Russ wraps his arms around my neck.

"i want to go home" He cries into my shoulder.

"Ok little one"I pick him up and head for the door.

"My visit is not over" Eve tries to take Russ away. To everyone's surprise Russ gives her a very dark glare.

"Unhand me you wench" Come his voice but also another one along with it. The whole room is silent. "Lets go"

He hides his face in my chest and I find my voice.

"I must do as my prince says" Hensel and Eve just stare wide eyed. As soon as I leave I start to question what had just happened.

"Russ where did that come from? Are you alright?" No child should know how to talk like that. Russ doesn't answer so I look at his face. He is sleeping. I need Elrond. Quickly I run to the palace to find my friend. He is in his office doing some work.

"Glorfindel? Your back early"

I pass him his son and sit in a chair covering my eyes with my hands.

"What happened?"

"Your son..He..I don't know how to explain it"

"From the start would be nice" Elrond puts Russ on a near by couch and sits beside me. I try to tell him everything that happened,

"Then he told her to 'unhand' him. What child says that? He also called her a wench. Elrond he doesn't know that word!" I take a deep breath. "His voice.."

"What of his voice?"

"You could hear two voice talking aat once. Russ's then another...Elrond I heard Erestor's"

**Good? Bad? Ugly? Review and let me know. Hope everything is ok in it...**


	12. Chapter 12

**Good evening, Goodmorning and Good afternoon, Russ here. Sorry for no update yesterday. Got home from work and passed out sleeping. Wasn't going to update this evening since I don't feel very well...at all. But here we go...Enjoy**

**XOXOX RUSS p.s Reviews thxs...**

Chapter 12

The three oldest of the royal family all sit quietly in prince Russ's room while he sleeps. The still child has been asleep now for two weeks. Since the day I took him away from Eve's house. We thought at first he was tired and required a nap as children normally do but as he slept into the next afternoon Elrond began to worry. He sent a letter to the lady of the Golden woods. Galadreil. The twins grandmother. She is expected to arrive any day now. In the letter he also mentioned what I had witnessed. The voice of my dead lover coming from a child. Now I would be lying if I said it didn't frighten me. Every night it plays in my head and since then I have not dreamed of Erestor. This whole thing is confusing me.

In a big chair in the corner of the room the twins are intertwined fast asleep. Their father holds Russ's limp little hand as he sits beside the bed. I have no words to comfort him. He is overworked by stress with taking care of a kingdom and his sleeping son. On top of that Eve has started an all out war. Verbally attacking Elrond and myself daily. Elrond wants so badly to ban her from Rivendell but can't. Russ is to young not to have a mother. Even if she is a evil, crazy bitch. She threatens to take Russ away but I know Elrond would never allow that to happen. Sighing sadly Elrond kisses his son's cheek and gets up.

"Ada?" Elladan whispers waking up a little.

"Sleep my child" Elrond strokes Dan's hair making him fall back to sleep. Quietly is slips put of the room and I fallow. He looks at me biting his lip trying to hold his tears. Not many have see the lord cry. I take him into a hug and no longer can he hold them back.

"He will be ok my friend. Galadriel will help him"

"I just want to hear him laugh. Anything" Come his muffled voice.

"And you will" Gently I rub his back to calm him.

"My lord. Lady Eve requests to see you" A young guard comes down the hall. I hear Elrond swear. He doesn't need this right now.

"Not not" I say to the younger elf. "Please tell her to leave the palace"

"Of course Glorfindel. Right away" He bows his head and turns to leave just in time to see Eve stomping down towards us. Can this get any worse?

"Elrond! In the arms of a man now? So like you" Elrond doesn't say anything but his hand grips my cloak.

"Eve! Hush. The princes are sleeping"

"Was I talking to you Glorfindel? No. I came to see Elrond who instead of taking care of OUR child is getting friendly with you"

Elrond turns, looks at her and loses it.

"Excuse me?! No I think you mean MY son and I have taken care of him since the day he was born. You stand here fighting with me while that sweet, innocent child lays in his room asleep for the past two weeks!" He yells getting the attention of anyone passing in the hallway. "Have you ever asked how hes doing? No. Have you even asked to see him? Again no!Not once have you ever done anything for him. I have done everything and you know what? I don't care because I know I am a good father. I know my children will grow up well mannered and become amazing people. You! You just want to take advantage of having a royal child but guess what? Your not getting anything from this!"

"How dare you.."Eve starts but my friend angrily cuts her off.

"No..How dare you? Your lucky I don't some how revoke your visits. Glofindel..See this women leaves my home. Immediately"

"Of course my lord"

Elrond turns and takes off to his room. I have never seen his that angry. Scary.

"I am not leaving?" Eve crosses her arms. I call for the guards and two come up behind her taking her arms. I walk with them to insure she leaves. " How does it feel? Sleeping alone without your little Erestor to hold. Miss fucking the slut?"

I am going to rip her insides out. Erestor was a virgin when we met. I was the one he gave it to.

"Shut up Eve" I open the doors and she is shoved out. Knowing my friend needs to be alone I got to my room and lay back on the bed looking up at the ceiling. I really hope the prince will be ok. Slowly my eyes close and I fall asleep.

_**NIGHTMARE**_

_I sit up in bed and look around. Something is not right. My ears pick up a small moan and I quickly get up lighting a candle._

_"Oh my god" Shackled to my wall is my sweet love. His wrists and ankles are cuffed making him stay pinned with his arms above his head. The midnight hair is tangled and in his face. Running over I move the hair away and look at his face, On his cut is a fresh cut making blood drip onto the carpet. He looks beaten and tired._

_"Erestor. My sweet open your eyes" I touch the uncut cheek._

_"...Fin..."_

_"Yes please look at me" Slowly his beautiful eyes open_

_"What happened to you?"_

_" I am being punished" He whispers and looks away from me._

_"Punished?" I make him look at me getting one hand bloody._

_"Yes"_

_"For what?"_

_"I spoke when I shouldn't have. I cannot wake"_

_"Erestor. No riddles" I demand softly and he looks at me sadly. "You are awake"_

_"I am sorry" Light tears fall from his eyes. "I am not awake"_

_"please tell me what you mean"_

_"I cannot. Please don't let them hurt me anymore" As he speaks another cut appears but on his wrist. Holy fuck. Whats going on?! "Please Fin.."_

_" Who is hurting you?"_

_He tries to answer but as his mouth opens the cuffs disappear making him drop to the floor._

_"Erestor!" I try to take him into my arms but he is caught on something._

_"No. Please no" My love cries. "Fin.."_

_Looking for what hes caught on I see something holding his ankle coming from my wall._

_"What in the.."I go to touch it and the thing tugs on his ankle making his foot get pulled into the wall._

_"Fin! please!"_

_Grabbing his hands I pull but the thing is stronger and more of Erestor gets pulled in._

_"Erestor whats happening?" I keep pulling and a dark hand comes out of the wall making my eyes go wide with fear. The hand pushes me back and Erestor's hand slips from mine. He tries to catch onto the carpet as hes dragged into the wall. This cannot be happening._

_"Erestor!"_

_"No!" He screams. The hand keeps shoving me as I keep trying to get to him. This madness needs to stop! Finally I catch his hand as he is almost gone. He looks at me terrified. "please"_

_With one strong tug he is pulled in and I hit the wall._

_"No.. no no no!" I start banging the wall. "Erestor!"_

**_END_**

"Erestor!"

Quickly I sit up panting and covered in sweat. The balcony doors are opening and slamming shut as lightening flashes. Rain pounds on the stone outside. I get up to shut and latch them. My room is silenced as I put my hair in a low ponytail with shaky hands.

"It was just a nightmare Glorfindel"

Lady Galadriel walks up the palace steps elegantly and hugs her grandchildren. She exchanges words with Elrond then stop to look into my tired eyes.

"You are very tired. Do you not sleep?"

"I am sorry My lady but these days I do not"

"Nightmares. Am I right?" She places a hand on my forehead.

"Yes"

"I see. He has not left your mind. Even in death your connection is strangely strong. After I see to the prince I would like to see you. Maybe I can help" She kisses my forehead and whispers in my ear. "He loves you and misses you"

My head tilts in confusion as she gives me a little smile and is escorted to Russ's room.


	13. Chapter 13

**Heyo Russ here...with a cold...whooooo Haven't had the will to make my brain work but I am forceing myself to do this :D**

**Enjoy read..review**

**XOXOX Russ**

Chapter 13..

"Ada? Ada!" I run around the big trees looking for my Ada. I am scared without my Ada. I am all alone. I wipe my tears and keep running. Suddenly I hit some thing and fall down.

"Little one?"

I see a older elf with very long black hair. Like me. He smiles and holds out his hand. Hes pretty.

"Do not be afraid. I will not hurt you"

I take the big elf's hand and he helps me up.

"Thank you"

"Are you lost?"

I nod and he kneels down to wipe my tears.

"I can help you find your Ada"

"Ada says not to go with strangers"

He laughs and strokes my hair.

"Do not worry. I know your Ada"

"You do?" He nods. "What's your name?"

"My name is Erestor"

"That is my name" I take his hand and he walks me through the trees. "But I am called Russ"

"Yes I know who you are"

"But I don't know you"

"You will. You see we are one in the same" He looks up at the sun and the wind blows his hair.

"What?" He is a weird elf.

"Someday you will remember"

"So you found him"

A lady comes out. She has pretty blond hair and she smiles.

"Of course My lady. I know him well" Erestor says to her bowing his head.

"Hello little one. My name is Galadriel. Your Ada misses you" She gets down and looks at me. "My..you are a likeness. You are very lucky to be have been picked, Erestor"

"I know My lady"

She touches my face and hair.

"Amazing. Little one I think it's tome for you to go home"

"Are you coming?" I look up at the older elf and he shakes his head.

"No child I cannot. Promise me you will experience life to its fullest. Do not hesitate and when the time comes do not be scared"

"Of what?"

"Our memories" His hand pats my head.

"Let us go little Russ" I take the lady's hand and she leads me away.

Glorfindel:

A smile comes to Lady Galadriel's face as she removes her hand from the little prince's forehead.

"He will wake soon"

Elrond lets out sigh of relief and smiles.

"Thank you so much"

She nods and gets off the bed.

"Glorfindel. Fallow me" I fallow her out of the bedroom and we go to a small abandoned room.

"The nightmares and dreams..they are of Erestor and they are keeping you awake"

I nod and her hands touches my temple sending a light shock through me.

"Just breathe Glorfindel. I will not hurt you. You are holding onto him tightly"

"Yes"

"To stop the dreams you must let him go"

"I can't" My hand goes to the ring on the silver chain around my neck.

"His death is deep in your heart. I can feel your sadness and heartbreak. It has gotten worse as the years go by. I fear it will destroy you in the end" The lady cups my face gently. "Do you trust me?"

"I do"

"Then know everything will be ok"

7 years pass

"Glorfindel?" A soft voice says my name and theres a light tap on my shoulder.

"Mm?" I open my eyes and jump back as I see light brown ones looking back at me. "Fuck. Don't do that"

"Do what?" Russ says sweetly rocking on his feet. "You swore"

"I swore because you scared me" I calm myself and look at the young prince. He has grown so much. Tall for a child of twelve and thin. Maybe to thin. His hair just barley sits at his hips and always in a pony tail with two strands left hanging on the side of his face. His skin is pale and delicate. He is a looker.

"Sorry" He laughs and tucks some hair behind his ear. At the tip of that ear is a simple silver ring. Something he bagged Elrond for since he was ten. "Ada says he'd like to see you"

"For what?"

He shrugs and bites on his nail.

"Stop that" I lightly slap his hand away from his mouth. "Very bad habit"

"Well sleeping at your desk is also a bad habit" He smirks at me" Don't worry. Ada will never know"

He has turned into a smart ass as well. I get up and stretch.

"Well come on then" Opening the door he skips out making his hair fly. Great. Someone gave him sugar. All the way to Elrond's office he talks and talks. Waving his hands in the air. He smiles at me with perfect teeth and pretty pouty lips. Whoa Fin. Shut up hes a child.

"Ada I found him" Russ knocks on the door and goes inside. Elrond looks up from his work and smiles.

"Welcome My friend. I have something to show you"

"Oh..Oh Ada can I see?" The prince bounces over and hugs his father.

"No my son. You are late"

"For what?"

" Your lesson with Lindir" Elrond fixes his sons shirt. "Better run along"

"Fine" Russ kisses Elrond's cheek. "I love you Ada"

"And I love you, My sweet child" The prince smiles and takes off.

"You have weird children"

My friend laughs and takes out a box.

"As you know Russ will be turning thirteen soon and it is time for him to be crowned a prince of Rivendell" He opens the box and takes out a fragile looking circlet. It's beautiful with thin delicate twists and swirls of metal forming an amazing pattern. In the middle where the metal comes to a upside point is a purple gem. Russ's favorite colour.

"This is very nice" He hands me the crown. It's lighter then it looks but still has some weight. "How are the royal lessons going?"

"Very well. As are his school lessons and privet lessons and music. How goes his training?

"He has promise with the blades. Handles them well" I am still shocked Elrond is letting him learned the twin blades.

"Great. As for bad news I was told that after his birthday and coronation he will only need you to take him down to Eve's and pick him up."

"Is that safe Elrond?"

He sighs and rubs his temples.

"I don't know. I have to do as I am told"

"Yes I know my friend. How are the preparations going for the celebration?"

"Good but Russ keeps skipping the tailors. I am to busy to drag him there myself. Do you think you could make him go after his lesson?" He asks while doing some paper work.

"I can try" My hand tries to hide a yawn and Elrond looks at me concerned.

"Still not sleeping well?"

'No I can't do it. I can't let him go. Not even to save myself"

Elrond smiles sadly at me.

**Sorry this chap is short, There was more but fever is sickening. Hopefully more tomorrow. XOXOX Russ**


	14. Chapter 14

fantasi88 **Thanks Ill Try and Your Welcome**

**Hey hey Another interesting chapter :3 Have Fun. Got suggestions? Let me know**

**Oh i wish i owned Fin and Erestor..Id hug and squeeze them allllll day long 3**

Chapter 13

"Erestor Alexei Elrondion!"

I come to a skidding stop on the marble floor almost running into Glorfindel. He glares at me and I smile back.

"You know running in the palace is not prince like and aren't you needed in the tailors? It's that way" He points back down the hall I was running from.

"Well..Um..you see I was..."

"What your going to do is turn around and WALK to the tailors" His hands go to his hips and frowning I turn to began the walk with him right behind me.

"I can get there myself"

"I am aware of that but you'er Ada said you like to skip. You need to have this done for your coronation"

"I don't need a new robe"

"You do." He hand goes to my shoulder making me shiver.

"I have robes already"

"You cannot wear those plain ones to a crowning. You are a royal and you will be dressed as one"

Huffing I cross my arms. Damn it. As soon as I get to the tailors I am surrounded by workers. One shoves white fabric into my arms.

"Go put this on My prince,so we can see how it fits." She urges me into a changing room. This is depressing. I pull on the white robe and try to walk back to the workers with some difficulty as the fabric pools at my feet tripping me. The head tailor helps me on to a platform and I see my self in the full length mirror.

The long bell sleeves cover my hands and the waist is tight giving my body shape. A silver piece of fabric is tied around my waist and a deep purple sash is draped over my right shoulder being pinned at my hip.

"Simply stunning My prince" Her hand goes to my hair and takes the pony tail out. My dark hair falls over my shoulders and down my back. "Yes. Perfect. Glorfindel?"

She turn me and Glorfindel looks up from the book he is reading. His eyes go wide and he gasps dropping his book.

"What? Do I look that bad?"

"Of course not. You just look like someone I knew" He looks sad but comes over to get a better look. "You don't look like a lanky child anymore. This makes you look grown up"

"I am not 'lanky'" I cross my arms and look away from him. "Does it have to be be white? I look like a girl"

"Yes My prince. Lord Elrond has requested it to be white." The women says as she moves my arms to fix this horrible outfit.

"I think you look very beautiful" Glorfindel smiles at me and I feel myself blush.

"Thank you"

I cannot explain why he makes my heart race or shiver at his touch. Hes way older then me. Makes no sense to have feelings for him at all. Besides hes a great warrior and I am just a child.

"Can I take this off now?"

The workers nod and I go to get off the platform but trip over the hem of the robe. Before I met the floor strong arms catch me. My eyes go wide as I look up at Glorfindel. Our faces are inches apart. To close to close! I scramble out of his arms and quickly get to the dressing room.

"Oh my god" Taking deep breaths I look at myself. "What is wrong with you Russ?"

"What do you mean alone?!" I run after the blond elf as he walks down the path to my mother's house.

"I'm sorry Russ. But when you turn thirteen I won't be with you on these visits. The court thinks your old enough"

"But..No"

"Unless there is something you wish to tell me about" I get a knowing look and shake my head fast a hand gently touching my slightly sore jaw from the last attack. "Are you sure Russ?"

"Yes."

"Fine" He sighs wrapping a arm around my shoulder. "I am here when you need to talk. So is your Ada and your brothers"

"I know Glorfindel. I know"

My mother and my stepfather wait for me at the door to the house. Hensel's smile promises pain at some point and even thought my mother knows she says it's my fault. Always my fault.

"Dishes are waiting child. Get them done. Then outside need to be tided" Mother gives me my tasks and I get started right away. She and Glorfindel go into the sitting room while Hensel watches me. Looking at me up and down with creepy eyes. I try to block it out as I wish the mess I didn't even make.

"You sure do take your damn time" Hensel leans on the counter beside me.

"I have to in order for them to be clean"

"Are you mocking me?"

"No Hensel I'm.." I feel his foot catch my ankle and he pulls my foot off the ground making me scream and land hard on the floor. Under my hand is the smashed glass I was washing making glass cut me. Glorfindel comes running in right to my side.

" God Russ are you ok? What happened?" He asks putting a cloth on my bleeding hand. Hensel strikes again.

"I tripped and the glass broke" I whisper and look at the floor avoiding the blue eyes that know better.

"Alright Russ" He hugs me giving me comfort.


	15. Chapter 15

**ok..I HATE computers,,,,I wrote this chapter then my computer froze and lost everything...Right now as I do this alllll over again my computer is lagging...anyway..enjoy...xoxo Russ**

Ada pulls a brush through my hair catching the tangles.

"Ada that hurts" I wine.

"Sorry Russ but this needs to be done. You have to look your best for the ceremony"

Signing I pick at the long white sleeve of my coronation robe as Ada keeps going at my hair.

"I don't like crowds"

"I know but it won't take long. A few hours at most" He parts some of my hair to the side and places his hands on my shoulders. "You look beautiful. Just like one of my greatest friends. I named you after him. Erestor. You have the same dark hair and amazing dark eyes he did. I named you right. Anyway I have somthing for your birthday."

He takes out a sliver necklace with a cross pendent out of a small box and hooks it around my neck.

"Thank you Ada" I look at myself in the mirror. I don't think i'm very good looking. Plain hair and plain eyes. Nothing breath taking. I get up and Ada looks me over fixing a few things here and there.

"Are you ready?" He asks and I shake my head making him laugh. " You'll be ok. I'll be there with you"

Together we head to the ceremony hall. The halls are empty considering everyone is waiting for the ceremony. Something I don't want to do but don't have a choice. Before I can wrap my mind around everthing we are at the huge double doors and they are opening. Ada hooks our arms and leads me through the insane crowed of people.

I try to block out any noise including music and people talking. A few things get by. A few people comment on my looks. Saying how similar I look to my fathers friend. I see Glorfindel standing with my brothers at the front of the hall. He is dressed different tonight. In light blues and blacks. The blue really brings out his eyes. Those handsome blue eyes. He smiles at me and I feel myself blush. I quickly look away so he won't see. Once we reach the front Ada silences everyone making me feel really uncomfortable.

"Tonight people of Rivendell, Is the crowning of my youngest son Erestor, or as we all know him Russ. He has reached the age of thirteen and therefor able to be marked a true prince." Ada says loudly to the crowd making them all clap. Everyone is dressed so nice and just to see me. They also decorated the hall with flowers and lights making the room very fancy. Ada turns to me and places a hand on my shoulder. Here we go...

"Erestor Alexei..Do you understands what it means to be a prince of Rivendell?"

"I do" I try to answer clearly just as Ada told me to do.

"Do you swear to fight for your country if need be?"

"I do"

"Do you swear to be loyal to Rivendell and all it's people?" Ada smiles at me.

"I do" I keep my breathing deep so I don't panic.

"Do you promise to take your new responsibility seriously and do anything for the will being of Rivendell?"

"I do"

"You have now sworn yourself to Rivendell Erestor. I have great faith you will do well and always do what is right" A servant comes over and opens a box reveling to me for the first time my crown. Ada takes it out gently. " This is the true mark of a prince. Please bow your head Erestor."

I do as I'm told and I feel him place the metal on me. It sits gently on my forehead. As I look at him again I can't see anything but pride in his eyes and that makes me smile.

" As your lord and manly as your father I crown you Prince Erestor of Rivendell"

The room erupts as Ada and I face the crowed. Well that wasn't so bad I guess. Once again Ada hooks our arms and leads me to where my brothers and Glorfindel are. Elrohir hugs me tightly while Elladan just pats my head.

"You look great Russ" Glorfindel says hugging me making my heart beat really fast. " The crown suits you"

"Kind of heavy" I touch the metal and smile. " You haven't seen my mother around have you"

"No. I'm sorry Russ. I don't think she came"

Shrugging I turn to Ada as he taps my shoulder.

"People wish to met you and talk"

"Alright" I nod goodbye to Glorfindel and fallow after Ada.

**Partys not over yet :P TBC XOXO russ**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey all..Not much to say..anywho Xxooxxoo Russ**

chapter 16

Ada takes me around the room introducing me to many important people. They bow to me and congratulate me on my coronation. As we walk pass a group of elves my age a red haired one comes over and bows to me.

"Good evening Prince Erestor. I'd to say congratulations and that you look stunning" He smiles at me.

"Thank you. What is your name?"

"Sellion. My name is Sellion" He takes my hand and without braking eye contact he kisses the top. "It's very nice to met you"

"You as well" I give him a small smile as Ada places his hand on my shoulder to lead me away.

"Looks like people are starting to show their affection for you" I get led through the crowd by Ada.

"What do you mean?"

"Sellion. He was showing his affection for you. He is the son of a high ranking general from Mirkwood. Sellion is destined to fallow in his fathers footsteps. You should be friend him" He shows me to my seat at the dinning table across from Glorfindel who is talking to a young pretty she-elf.

"I guess I will" I watch as the girl touches Glorfindel's arm and I can feel is she touching him..she shouldnt be touching him..

"Russ?" Elrohir touches my shoulder making me look away.

"Yeah?" I take a drink of water.

"Are you ok?" He asks and I nod. Looking back at Glorfindel our eyes me and I feel myself blush so I quickly look away. Every time I see those blue eyes I blush and I don't understand why.

The dinner goes by pretty fast and soon people are dancing. The red haired elf Sellion walks up to me.

"My prince. May I have a dance?" He holds his hand to me. I glance at Ada who gives me a nod to I take Sellion's hand.

"Sure"

His free hand rests on my waist and mine on his shoulder. Slowly he spins me around the room.

"You are very pretty, Your highness"

"Please just Russ is fine."

"Alright Russ. I think your very pretty"

"Thank you."

After we dance for alittle while I feel like I need air so I step away from him.

"Thank you for the dance Sellion" I bow my head to him.

"Anytime Russ" He leans down and kisses my cheek. "Anytime"

I head outside and rest my elbows on the railing of a small bridge over a little river. My head is starting to hurt. Maybe from the noise inside. The pain seems to get worse quickly and I feel a little dizzy..

**_..._**

_"Erestor" Strong arms warp around my waist pulling me back onto a warm chest._

_"Yes My love"_

_"I have something I wish to ask you"_

_I turn in the arms and face Glorfindel who is smiling._

_"To ask me? What?"_

_He steps away from me and fiddles with something in his hand._

_"Well we have been together a long time and I cannot see me being with anyone but you. Erestor you are my one and only. I want to make that official so I am here to ask your hand"_

_I gasp as he holds out a small black box. My heart is racing._

_"Erestor...Will you marry me?" He whispers looking at me with hope. In a quick me I jump on him hugging me close as a few tears fall on my cheeks._

_"Of course Fin. Of course I'll marry you. I love you"_

_"I love you to" He takes my hand and slips a ring on my ring finger then kisses it " Until death do us apart"_

_"Not even death will take you from me Glorfindel."_

_"Your right" He tilts my chin up and kisses me._

**...**

I open my eyes wide as pictures run in my head. The elf Glorfindel was to marry looked just like me..Felt like me but I'm me. My hands grip the rail tight. My head is pounding so hard. Suddenly I see a red drop in the water. Then another and another. I reach up and touch my nose. Blood is on my hand.

"Russ are you alright?"

Looking up from my hand I see Glorfindel running to me and my head gets a surge of pain making me cry out.

"My god your bleeding. We need to get you inside now" He takes a cloth from his pocket and wipes the blood away then lifts me into his arms. Before I pass out my mouth works on it's own.

"My Glorfindel"


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey...New Chapter ...yyyyaaaayyy**

**XxOoXxOo Russ**

"Russ?" I take the prince into my arms and wipe the blood away from his nose. "What happened?"

Behind me I hear footsteps running behind me and Elrond appears at me side.

"Oh my god. What happened?" I give Elrond his son.

"I dont know. I came out here to check on him. He seemed in pain." I hand his the bloody cloth. "And was bleeding from his nose"

"Ada?" We look at Russ as his eyes start to open.

"I'm here Russ. Are you alright?"

"My..my head hurts really bad" He moans gripping his fathers shirt.

"Lets get you to bed and I'll give you something for your head" Elrond lifts his son and Russ rests his head on his shoulder. "Glorfindel will you guard us? He doesnt need to be crowded right now"

"Of course"

On our way back I walk close to the royals as people start crowed wondering if their prince is ok. I reassure them Russ is fine. After grabbing some pills for Russ I met them in the prince's room. Russ is already in bed and Elrond is stroking his hair.

"Here" I give Russ the pills and he takes them.

"Sleep my boy. Hopefully you will feel better in the morning" Like any good father Elrond stays beside him until he falls asleep.

"He worries me Glorfindel"

"Maybe it was just from stress?"

"It very well could have been"

_-_-_-Morning

I go into the prince's room to check on him for Elrond. He seems to be still asleep with his blankets halfway kicked off and hugging a pillow to his chest. His hair is spilled all around him. Cute in a way or more like adorable.

"Russ? You awake?"

"No" He mumbles and hides his head in his pillow.

"Come on. You should eat some thing" I open his curtains making light flowed into the room.

"Ugh. Fine" Russ kicks off the rest of the blankets and gets up. The baggy night shirt he is wearing falls off one of his shoulders and he shakes his hair out.

"Um..I'll see you down stairs?"

"Yes..Training today?" He asks as he brushes out his hair.

"If you feel well after eating"

**FlashBack**

_"Hey Fin. Looks its Elrond's new adviser" My friend Kith motions behind and I turn to look. Coming down the path is a elf with long black hair wearing dark robes._

_"hmm"_

_The person comes down and stops in front of me. Our eyes met making me gasp. His eyes are a sweet brown and lips are just perfect and full._

_"I am looking for Glorfindel" He says quietly. Almost shy like._

_"That's me"_

_"Oh..Convenient. This is for you. Lord Elrond asked me to give it to you" He hands me some papers. "They need to be done and passed into me by the end of the day."_

_"Um..ok? And who may you be.?" I ask looking over the due reports._

_"I am Erestor. I am Lord Elronds new adviser." Erestor tucks some hair behind his ear with a ink stained finger._

_"Well it's nice to met you" I hold out my hand and he takes it with a little smile._

_"You as well. Have a good day. I expect to see you at the end of the day with those in proper order and completed" With that he turns and walks away._

_"mm Feisty...I like it."_

_"More like up tight and demanding but pretty"_

_"Mhhhmmm"_

**_END_**

"Day dream?"

"Huh?" I shake my head to clear it and see Russ stand there holding two wooden swords.

"You looked like you were day dreaming."

"Oh no Just..nothing. Ready?" I take my sword out swinging it alittle.

"The question is..are you?"

"Yes. You have first move"

Russ nods and gets into battle stance. One wooden by his side and one pointed at me. He moves around me crossing his feet each step. In a quick more he comes at me. I mange to block his first attack but his second stops at my neck.

"0-1"

"Good,good" This time I make a move which he blocks with ease. He pushes me back and points a sword at my forehead.

"0-2. Going easy on me?" He says raising a eyebrow.

"No..I'm not" We keep going back and forth for some time. His skills are amazing and well planned. By the end of it we are both panting and sweaty.

"12-25...I win" Russ pants with his hands on his knees.

"Yes you did and I have your prize"

"Prize?"

"Yeah" I get a long box from behind one of the tress and hand it to him. "You earned them"

Russ opens the box reveling his very own twin blades.

"Really?"

"Yes. A gift from your Ada and I"

"Thank you so much" He gives me a big hug and I return it.

"Of course Russ"

"Glorfindel"

I turn around and see a young elf from the palace.

"Yes?"

"Lord Elrond wishes to see you. It's important"

"Alright. See you later Russ" I nod my goodbye and hurry to see my friend. Elrond looks up from his papers as I walk in.

"You called?"

"Yes..I need you to deliver important notices to the surrounding kingdoms. There seems to be more attacks. We have no idea what or who is doing them but people need to be warned and some trained"

"Of course I'll do it"

"Glorfindel...It'll take a few years" He hands me the papers.

"I know...I'll tell Russ"

"Tell me what?" Russ suddenly walks in.

"What do you need my son?" His father asks.

"What does he have to tell me?"

"Well Russ. Glorfindel has a very important job to do and may be away for awhile"

"Awhile?" He looks at me with wide brown eyes.

"Few years"

"No..Glorfindel?" I can see a few tears start to form.

"I have to Russ" As I try to touch his shoulder he backs up and wipes his eyes.

"I hate you!" He glares at me and runs out of the office slamming the door behind him.

-_-_-_-Russ

I keep glaring at Glorfindel as he gets his horse ready in the court yard. How dare he leave me! He goes to Ada who glances at me.

"Russ?" Glorfindel kneels down in front of me but I look away. "Come on. Look at me"

I shake my head and wipe away some tears.

"I'll be back Russ. It may be a long time but I'll be back" Glorfindel takes a gold ring of his finger and a thin chain from his pocket. He puts the ring on the chain. "Here. I want you to keep this safe for me."

He hooks it around my neck and I touch the ring.

"Can I have a hug?"

Nodding I hug him and he rubs my back.

"I'm going to miss you Little Russ" He kisses my cheek.

"You too"

After saying goodbye to Ada and my brothers he gets on his horse and disappears. Ada comes over and hugs me.


	18. Chapter 18

**HEYYY.. Thanks for the reviews :D Big things are planned ..muahahah**

**xoxoxo RUSS**

Chapter 18...5 years later.

"Glorfindel! We need shelter" One of the elves in my group yells while shielding his eyes from the snow storm.

"We're almost in Rivendell. We can't stop in this weather. Just keep moving" I yell back trying to make a path with my feet.

"Glorfindel!"

"What?!"

"We're being surrounded...We're out numbered!"

"Everyone get ready." I take my sword out just as creatures run at us from the trees. "FIGHT"

The creatures are so strong! We are not going to win this! Suddenly I feel something hard hits me on the side of my head making me fall to the ground. As I start to black out I can make out the shapes of horse.

"Glorfindel?"

I hear a sweet soft voice calling my name.

"Glorfindel? Are you awake? Open your eyes"

Slowly I open my eyes to bright light and see a face I haven't seen in eighteen long years. Beautiful brown and gold eyes look down at me in concern and perfect full lips say my name again.

"Erestor" My hand goes up and touches the soft cheek.

"Ah your awake. I prefer Russ" He smiles and takes my hand away from his face.

"Russ?" Looking around I find myself in a bed in a healing room. Outside of the door there are healers running around.

"Here. The noise will hurt your head" Getting up Russ goes over and gently shuts the door. I look at him up and down noticing how he changed. He has gotten taller and thin. His long black hair is in a tight braid falling to his hips and he wears a knee length no sleeved vestxefffff buttoned at his waist over a long sleeve shirt. So like Russ.

"You've grown"

"Yes well. It's been five years. How many fingers am I holding up" Russ shows me two fingers stained with a little ink.

"Um..two. What are you doing?"../',[0o'm,/l

"Hush. Fallow my finger with your eyes" He moves a finger in front of my face and I fallow.

"Good. Responding well. You got a nasty blow to the head" He picks up my chart and starts writing in it.

"Shouldn't Elrond or a healer be doing this?"

He looks at me over the chart with thin eyebrow raised.

"I am a healer"

"Really?" I say a little shocked.

"Mhm. Ada trained me himself. I worked under Ada as his apprentice for the last two years. Now I'm a full healer and taking on my own people"

"Your a young healer"

"One of the youngest. I worked hard to get where I am. Even did some advanced studies" Russ parts my hair making me shiver. "The wound needs to be stitched"

"Stitches?" I wine making Russ laugh a little.

"Do you want your brain to fall out?"

"Well no..And thats not possible"

"Sure it is" Russ gets a needle and tread from a shelf. "Now I need you to stay still while I do this"

"Did we lose anyone?" I ask as he parts my hair again and starts to clean the wound.

"No. Not yet anyways. One hasn't woken yet for getting a poison arrow to the chest." He says as he puts some sort of cream on my head to numb it then washes his hands and rolls up hes sleeves.

"How many do you have?"

"Three. You,one with a broken arm and another with a nicely cut leg." Russ gets close me and starts stitching me. He smells faintly like lavender, herbs and a hint of ink. A smell I like and miss.

"I still can't believe your a healer"

"Well believe it. I'm one of the best here. Besides Ada of course"

"Elrond must be proud"

"I am. Very proud" A smiling Elrond walks into my room. "Welcome back Fin"

"Good to be back" I smile back at him.

He picks up my chart and looks it over.

"Very good my son. How are things going?" He goes to stand by Russ.

"Fine. All he needs is a few stitches. I recommend something for the pain and rest"

"Right and what about the other two?" Elrond must be testing him.

"Broken arm is in a sling and hes in a healing sleep for the night. The cut leg has been cleaned stitched and dressed. i'll need to check them soon. He is also in a healing sleep" Russ answers without missing a beat. Hm he is good. Very smart.

"I'm impressed. Your in great hands Glorfindel" Elrond places his hand on my shoulder.

"Yes it seems that way."

"Russ I'll need your assistance once your done here. I'll see you later Fin" With that he turns and hurries out the door.

"Adas very busy overseeing everyone" I hear a tiny snap of tread. "There. All done. I want you to rest. If you feel dizzy, nauseous or anything call for me. I'll send some one in with a pain reliving drink."

"Thanks Russ"

Before he leaves the room he turns a little and gives me a sad smile.

"Of course"

He hasn't forgiven me...


	19. Chapter 19

**Welllwellll Welll guess its time I get back on this eh? Yeah thought so :3**

**xoxoxoxo RUSS**

Chapter 19.

Ada takes me aside and places a hand on my shoulder.

"Are you alright my child? You seem tense"

"I'm fine. Just didn't expect to see him"

"Are you still angry with him?" He asks.

"Yes and no" I look down at my hands playing with my fingers.

Ada pulls me into a hug.

"It'll be ok Russ. Now theres a elf that needs your care"

"Of course Ada" He shows me to a room and as I enter the elf sitting on the bed looks at me with wide eyes.

"Hello..I'll be taking care of you" Picking up his chart I read what a trainee has written.

"Whats your name?" He asks as I start my exclamation.

"Erestor but I am called Russ."

"You are kidding right?"

"Why would I joke about my name?" I start feeling down his arm looking for any brakes.

"Your age?" The elf flinches as I touch his wrist.

"Why are you asking?"

"Because last time I checked you were dead"

"Excuse me? I am very much alive" Slowly I wrap up his sprained wrist.

"You can't be. I mean you look younger then last time we met but you can't be alive"

"I have never met you until now. So i am the wrong elf" I sigh. " I can get my Ada to confirm if you'd like"

"Whose your father?"

"Lord Elrond"

"Impossible" The elfs mouth drops.

"If you think so. Your good to go. Just take it easy on this wrist and you will be good as new in no time"

As I close the door to the room a arm goes around my waist spining me to face a red haired elf. Sellion.

"Your back" smiling I hug him and he hugs me back tightly.

"Yes. I've missed you Russ"

"I've missed you too"

"Do you think we could spend some time together?" Sellions asks as he plays with the ring in my ear.

"I can't right now. I have to go check on my patients" I go to leave but Sellion catches my hand.

"your going to without a kiss?" He smiles.

"So needy" Laughing I kiss his lips. "Talk later"

Instead of going to my patients I go outside to get air.

The elf inside is insane. I'm alive. My hands go to my head a well known pain begins.

"Glorfindel?" I call out into a dark room and a warm arms comes over my bare waist.

"yes beautiful?"

"I feel warm"

"Anyone would feel warm after what we've just done. " He kisses my cheek but places a hand on my forehead anyways. "Hmm..You are warm. Are you feeling alright?"

"I feel fine. just warm"

"Strange"

"Yes" In one move I am on Glorfindel's waist. "Really Fin?"

I start to kiss my up his neck to nibble on his ear. Something I know he adores.

"Of course my love." He pulls me in kissing me hard.

"It is a surprise that we ever get out of bed"

"On our wedding night you'll never get out of bed"

"That a promise?"

"You know it's a promise" He rolls us over and goes down my body disappearing under the blanket that's covering my lower half. I gasp as I feel him kissing my hip and going lower. "We'll have a whole house to ourselves and then you can be a loud as you want."

"Hey..I am not loud"

He pokes his head from the blanket and smiles.

"You are and I'm going to prove it now"

I fall to my knees and bite my lip. What is wrong with me? Why am I seeing these things? This needs to stop.

I let Ada know that I need some rest and head to my bedroom where Sellion is waiting.

"Russ? Whats wrong?" He takes me into his arms.

"Its nothing. I just need rest" Sellion takes me over to my bed and lays down with me.

"Then rest"

I lay my head on his chest and his strokes my hair until I fall asleep.

**Heyyy so I plan on putting some...X rated stuff in here Like well whats there to explain. Elf on elf? Yea that'll work. Now I dont want to make anyone uncomfortable soooo Let me know if you think I should or not.**


	20. Chapter 20

**HEYYY its Russ. Thanks for all the cute reviews lol I see people like the Elf on Elf idea...pppeerrfect heheh**

**anywho lol**

**xoxoxo RUSS**

chapter 20

Glorfindel:

"Elrond where may Russ be?" I ask as my friend comes into my healing room to check on my head.

"I think he went to his room. Do you need him?"

"I would like to talk to him"

"His room is five doors from mine. Be care and don't over do yourself" He gives me a little smile and leaves me to myself. Careful I get out of bed and head to the family wing of the palace. I make my way down the hall to the fifth door from the lords room. Taking a deep breath I knock.

"Come in" Come a voice that I know is not the prince's. Slowly I open the door and find a extremely neat bedroom. Everything has its place and there is a huge bookshelf holding more books then I'd like to count. The colours are of the earth all coming together to make a beautiful surrounding. This feels familiar to me but I can't put my finger on it. The rooms seems to give me a sense of comfort.

"Who are you?"

I look towards the bed and find a red haired elf laying there with my prince in his arms. Russ's hand clings to the elf's shirt and his hair is unbound. My heart seems to drop a little.

"I am Glorfindel. I would like to speak with the prince. Who may you be?"

"Names Sellion." He eyes me up and down as he strokes the long black hair. I feel some anger towards this elf for some reason.

"Why are you in the prince's room? Are you two friends?" I ask and he gives a smirk.

"Friends? Well I guess you could call us that"

"Sellion?" Russ moves his head from the red-head chest and rubs his eyes.

"Did you rest well?" My hands go into a fist and Sellion kisses Russ's forehead as he looks at me.

"Yes. Thank you" The prince sits up a little and looks at me with his head slightly tilted. "Hello Glorfindel."

"Hello My prince. I was hoping we could talk"

"Um I guess so" He slowly gets up and fixes his outfit to look more prince like. "Sellion? See you later?"

"Certainly Russ. I will be here" He gives Russ's hand a kiss and smiles at me.

With a tiny blush on his cheeks Russ leads me out of his room and down the hall. We walk in silence for what seems like forever. Until the need to ask about the red head overwhelms me.

"Soo. Are you and him...?"

"We are what we are I guess." He keeps his eyes lowered at he twists some hair with a finger.

"Do you love him?"

"I don't know. Maybe. Maybe not. How where your years away?" He looks up at me changing the topic.

"It was long and hard. I missed home and I also missed you my little prince."

"I am not longer a child Glorfindel"

"Yes but in my eyes you will always me my little prince."

"Oh" Russ looks away from me again and pulls at one of his sleeve. Before he pulls it to his wrist I notice a dark mark. In a flash I grab his wrist and more the sleeve away make him gasps. A dark bruise decorates his snow white skin. Why didn't I notice this while he was stitching me?

"Russ? Who did this?"

"no one" He tries to pull away but I keep my grip firm.

"Russ..Why do you hide your hurt? you know that be abused in a crime. You can tell me."

"Please Glorfindel." He bits his lips and looks at me with big sad eyes making me release him.

"You need to tell us Russ. We can't help"

"I don't need help"

"You have grown haven't you" I sigh and hug the young elf. Surprisingly he hugs back.

"Yes. I can take care of myself"

"Alright. Just Know I'm here"

"Yes I know" He looks up me with a small smile. He feels...right in my arms. Some thing I have missed. I tuck some of his hair behind his ear and his cheeks go alittle pink. Is that a blush I see? My hand rests on his cheek to feel the soft skin. With out intending in we seem to move closer. His perfect lips are so close..

"Glorfindel"

Quickly i move away from the prince. What are you thinking Fin? You can't out right kiss a prince.

Looking from me to Russ is one of Elrond's guards.

"Yes?"

"oh um.. Lord Elrond would like to see you" He says looking down as is he was ashamed that he may have ruined something.

"Alright. Goodnight my prince" I bow my head to Russ.

"You too." He whispers back and hurries down the hall.

* * *

Russ:

I slam my door behind me and take deep breaths. I can't believe he...or that I...No stop Russ.

"Russ?"

Sellion comes over to me with a concerned looked.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes Sell"

He places his hand on the door beside my head and kisses me deeply. His other hand takes mine and links our hands.

"it has been a while since I've held you Russ" He whispers in my ear as he pulls me over to my bed. We land on my bed with me under him and we keep kissing as he makes quick work of my outfit, tossing it to the floor. My hands wind in his red hair as he undoes his pants and tossing them away as well. As he kisses down my body my mind goes to Glorfindel's question. 'Do you love him?'

"Russ? Are you sure your alright?" Sellion looks down at me panting a little.

"I'm sure. Please continue." Grabbing his hair again I pull him down into a kiss. I need to forget the question, what happened outside and Glorfindel. Soon I can feel Sellion getting me ready for him. I bit my lip to hold back my loud moans. Pictures flow in my head of some one other then Sellion and I shake my head trying to get them to leave.

"Are you ready?" Sellion kissing my neck as I nod. He kneels between my legs and pushes into me hard. Our kiss stops any sound that we make. "I've missed this"

He moves himself in and out of me and my nails dig into his back making him moan with pleasure. We can't be to loud and alert my father or brothers. They know little of my sex life and I plan on keeping it that way.

"Sell...Please..more" I beg him and he goes hard. I stop myself from crying out by biting onto his shoulder. We keep going and going until he pushes into me hard and we both cum. Sellion holds me close to him and we calm down.

"I am lucky to have you" He kisses my lips and pulls my blanket over us. Soon he is sleeping but I am wide awake just staring into the darkness. Just thinking. Do I love him? I know I like him but Love? I don't think I do. I feel as if my heart belongs to another.


	21. Chapter 21

**Heyyyy :D Sup? Howdy and whatnot. NNEEWW chapter...I feel sooo bad about what I did to sweet lil Russ/Erestor..forgive me XD**

**Thanks for the reviews 3**

**xoxox Russ**

Chapter 21

Glorfindel:

Elrond and I go over the details of my trip. A knock at the door makes me jump alittle as I am so deeply in decision.

"Enter" My friend calls and into the room comes the bratty red head Sellion.

"Sorry to interrupt My lord but would you know where Russ may be?"

"I believe he is on a visit with his mother. He should be back in a few hours"

"Oh. Alright. Thank you" He bows his head to the lord but glares at me and I glare back. You need a slap kid.

Once he leaves I sit in a chair and rest my chin in my hand.

"How are things with Eve anyways?"

"Oh Glorfindel" Elrond takes of his circlet and rubs his forehead. " The only thing I don't regret in my time with her was having Russ. She has been nothing but horrible. Every time Russ comes home from her house he locks himself in his room. He won't let Elrohir or I in. Even Elladan has tried"

"Well Elrond. I think it is time that the twins and I take a little walk to ..you know...go for a walk" I say slowly hoping Elrond gets my hint. From the small smile that comes to his face I know he has.

"That sounds like a great idea. I'm sure the twins would love a walk"

* * *

Russ:

"Make sure that floor is clean. Spotless" Hensel places a bucket beside me on the floor making water splash onto me. As I begin my task a boat lands on my hand. I close my eyes as Hensel reaches for me. He pulls my circlet of my forehead and tosses it to my mother.

"You are not a prince is this household"  
I get to work scrubbing the floor until it is clean and my hands sting. I stand in the doorway of the living room and wait as Hensel and my mother kiss. Have they no shame?

"What?!" Mother snaps at me.

"I..I am done"

"Are you now?" Hensel gets up, comes over to me and slams me into a wall by my shoulders.

"You know Russ..You should never have been" Mother comes over as well and runs her hand through my hair. "Elrond doesn't care for you"

"Ada loves me"

"Elrond doesn't love you. The only reason I had you was to get close to the royal family and you failed me" She crosses her arms. "you even failed at looking anything like me. You where meant to be a way in. You should have seen his face. He was devastated. He never wanted you. He just puts up with you. Just like the rest of us."

Hensel's hand goes from my shoulder to my neck making it hard for me to breathe.

"What should his punishment be for failing you?"

"Do what ever you like" She kisses his cheek and takes a seat back in the living room.

"What do you think Russ?" My eyes widen as I feel his tongue go up my neck. "I know just what to do"

A hand goes down my body to my hip and I feel him start to pull up my robes.

"N..no" I try to push him off but a harsh slap comes to my face. Before I can think I give Hensel a hard kick to his shin and make a break for the door but he catches my ankle making me crash to the floor in a scream and making me bite my lip.

"Get back here" He pulls on my ankle as my hands try to grab anything that may help. He pulls me until he is leaning over me. "You bastard of a child!"

Hensel keeps slapping me and hitting me hard. I need help! Glorfindel!..Anyone.

"I'll teach you to kick me!" He grabs a knife from the table. I catch his wrist just as the tip touches my cheek. His other hand goes around my neck cutting off my air and screams. My arm starts to become weak and I feel the blade run down my cheek and blood run down my face. The room is becoming darker as I fight for air. I cannot hold on anymore.

Just as I am about to pass out I hear loud bang and Hensel's weight suddenly disappears.

"Elladan! Get Russ out of here!"

Strong arms lift my limp body.

"It'll be alright little brother. I am here" Elladan whispers to me. He has never called me little brother..How nice. I rest my head on his chest and let darkness take me.


	22. Chapter 22

**OOOhhh I cannot wait for a laptop...Just wrote this and it deleted it's self...UGH..**

**anyway...Enjoy**

**XoXO Russ**

Chapter 22

"Elladan!" Elrond runs down the palace steps, his robes flowing behind him, to his oldest sons' side. Carefully he takes his beaten and shallow breathing son into his arms just as Elrohir and I catch up. Behind us guards are pulling along a bloody Hensel and a yelling Eve.

"Who did this?!" He demands. I motion to a guard who brings Hensel forward and makes him bow on the ground in front of Elrond.

"You disgusting human!" My friend passes Russ back to Elladan. "Take him to the healing halls...Elrohir...Go with them"

The twins give me a worried look but hurry inside. Elrond never shows his temper around his children. Once they are safely inside he grabs the human and pulls him up to look him right in the eyes.

"How dare you touch my child!" Elrond pulls him closer to he's only inches from the lords face. " I should see you skinned alive before my very eyes!"

"Let him go Elrond" Eve yells.

"You!" Elrond points a finger at her but keeps his eyes fixed on the human. "SILENCE"

Hensel looks away from my friend but Elrond grabs his face making him look at him once more.

" You will pay for what you have done!" Elrond lets the human go with force so that he falls to the ground. "Be grateful I don't have you beheaded!"

With that he walks over to Eve and grabs her by her hair. He kneels and glares at her.

"You are no mother! How dare you let some one harm him!." Eve flinches as Elrond keeps yelling. "You both will be severely punched and your visiting right revoked!"

The Lord signals for the guards to gather the two.

"Take them to the holding cells..." The guards bow to him. "Glorfindel..Come"

I fallow him into the palace and to the healing halls. The healer all avoid his eyes and get out of his way as he stomps down the hall to where the twins are standing beside a closed to. Inside he shoos the healer away from his son.

"What have they done?" He whispers as he cleans the blood from Russ's face.

"When we got there Hensel had a knife to him and a firm grip on his neck" I sit in a chair beside the bed and watch Elrond look him over. He frowns deeply as he looks at the pale neck where there are fresh bruises from the humans hands. He takes off Russ's little flat shoes and sighs.

"Bruised and most likely sprained...Oh If I ever get my hands on him.."

"He will be dealt with fully" I take Russ's shoes as Elrond hands them to me. They are just like the shoes Erestor used to wear...

**FLASHBACK**

_"Glorfindel? Would you hand me my shoes?" Erestor asks and he ties the end of his braid._

_"What? These little things?" I hold up the shoes. "They can hardly be called shoes"_

_"Fin" He holds out his hand for me to give them to him but I keep looking at the delicate leather flats._

_"I donnot see how you find this comfortable So small. you must have some odd feet to wear these"_

_My lover gets up and places his hands on his thin hips._

_"My feet are just fine the way they are and my shoes are far better then those huge heavy things you where with your elephant like feet"_

_"Really?" I start laughing. " Do you know what they say about men with big feet?"_

_He glares at me with those beautiful eyes._

_"Such a pig...Shoes"_

_"If you want them..Come and clam them." I smirk as he rushes forward and makes a grab for them but I move them so I hold them above his head. "This is why you should not wear flat shoes. You could have more height in boots"_

_"Oh now my height is a problem?" His hand catches my wrist and looks up at me._

_Catching him by surprise I pull him closer to me and kiss him._

_"Nothing about you is a problem My love. You are perfect from your height to you sweet little feet." I hand him his shoes and he hugs me._

_"I hate you" He mumbles into my chest with a little laugh._

_"I love you too"_

**EnD**

"Fin?"

I shake my head as Elrond waves his hand in front of my face.

"Sorry My friend" I sigh and rub my forehead.

"Glrofindel..I can see the pain in your eyes." From a shelf he hand me a vile. "Take this and get some rest. This will give you a dreamless sleep"

"Thank you"

Back in my room I look around as I sit on the bed. The offending shoes rest by a wall along with others like them. Still untouched and unmoved. I drink the liquid from the vile and lay down to sleep.

* * *

Russ:

My eyes open and I look around. I am no longer in my mothers house or in Elladans arms but in a healing room.

"Russ? My son? How are you feeling?" Ada sits at the foot of my bed but I look away from him. "My child? What is the matter?"

"Is it true?"

"Is what true?"

"I was never meant to be? That mother only had me to get to you? Do you really not love and just..put up with me?" I whisper and twist some blankets in my hands.

"What are...? Oh no.. My son. I love you so much" He moves closer and takes me into his arms.

"Mother said you were devastated when she told you of me." I grip his robes his my hands.

"I was surprised yes. At the time I didn't know how to handle it. As you know the twins are grown and I am not young. The thought of a new born frightened me. But Russ.. I do not regret having you. You are my little one." Ada fingers run through my hair as comfort. "I love you my son. Forever and always"

"Ada?"

"Yes Russ?"

I look at him with a serious face.

"Please do not let them near me anymore. They have hurt me for to long"

"My son. They will never lay another finger on you for as long as I live" He smiles at me and strokes my cheek with his thumb.

"Thank you"


	23. Chapter 23

**Heyyy yup another Chapter...Time to get things going muhahah**

**XOXO RUSS**

Chapter 23

Weeks have passed since my attack and i walk with a limp down the hallway. My mind has been uneasy since then. I come to a stop in from of a door I hadn't noticed before. The handle looks like it hasn't been touched in years.

"I wonder" I turn the knob and the door creaks open to reveal a dark and dusty office. "Whose is this?"

As I step inside the door slams shut behind me. Shrugging it off I look around. Bookshelf hold books upon books. All in order. There is a dark wooden desk in the middle of the room covered in dust. Going over I see old maps and papers. I open a drawer and see a note.

'_To my love, Erestor._

_You look stunning today my love and I wish for us to have lunch together. I hope you enjoy the flower._

_Forever yours_

_Glorfindel'_

"Well I know this isn't Glorfindel's office...Must be this Erestor's"

Also inside the drawer is a music box. I open it and a soft song starts to play. One I seem to know the words to as I start humming to it. I keep humming as I go over to a mirror and look at my self. I stare at my face. Suddenly another face appears beside mine..Completely identical. The face smiles at me. Everything matches. I jump as a book from the shelf falls to the floor. As I go to pick it up the pages start to turn and a shiver run through my body. The pages stop to a picture...A picture of me..Or no.. It cannot be. Also in the picture are Ada and Glorfindel.

"What is going on?" I take the picture from the book and continue looking around. I feel like I was here before. My head starts to pound and surges with pain.

ooo000ooo

Fresh air fills the room and I open my office windows wide letting the sun in. A smile comes to my face as I see the young twins playing in the garden.

"Erestor?"

I look at the door and see my friend and my secret love. Glorfindel.

"What do you need Glorfindel?" I take my seat and begin working on some papers.

"Nothing" He comes to stand beside me.

"Then why are you in my office?"

"I have soothing I wish to talk to you about" He kneels down and I look at him.

"Alright?"

"Well you see. I have come to ask you remission. To court you"

Did he just say what I think he said? This must be a dream

"I understand If you do not want to. You can have anyone you want and maybe I am not you ty.."

Before he can keep talking I pull him into a kiss.

"Of course i will let you court me. I seem to have fallen in love with you"

Glorfindel smiles widely and tucks my hair behind my ear.

"I also am in love with you" He takes out a sliver chain from his pocket, "This is a token of my love"

I move my hair as he hooks the chain around my neck.

"i will never take it off for as long as I live" I wrap my arms around his neck and hug him.

000ooo

Quickly I get up from the floor and run out of the office. Running down the hall I run into Glorfindel.

"no.. !" I turn and run the opposite way and he calls after me. This isn't real. None of it! I keep running and running to my room. I lock myself in the bathroom and hug my knees to my chest. I am Russ. Prince of Rivendell. That's all! Soon there is banging on the door and my father calling my name but I don't answer. The sound of the lock being picked is heard and the door opens.

"Russ?"

I look up at him and Glorfindel.

"Whats wrong?"

With a shaky hand I hand him the picture. He looks at it to me and back to it.

"Whats going on Ada. The elf in the photo and I are identical. I keep seeing these..these vision of him. None stop. I am so confused"

Ada comes down and hugs me close.

"Glorfindel...Send for Galadriel..now" He orders and picks me up to set me on my bed. "Everything will be ok Russ"


	24. Chapter 24

**Hellllo readers. It's late here..Im tired from work..UGH anyway Enjoy**

**XOXOX Russ**

Chapter 24

The lady of the golden woods rushes up the steps towars Elrond, the twins and I.

"Where is he?" She asks looking around.

"We haven't seen him since this morning. When Russ wants to stay hidden he does" Elrond says as she closes her eyes and breaths deep.

"He is in the music room" We all fallow Lady Galadreil as she leads the way. As we get close I can hear the sound of a piano being played and a soft voice singing. We look into the slightly opened door and see Russ. His slim fingers move along the keys as his voice sings along. Galadreil knocks on the door making the music stop.

"You play beautifully" She says and sits beside him on the bench. "Your Ada tells me you are having visions."

"Yes. For years now"

"i would like you to come with me. It is time that I explain" As the two get up the lady loops her arm with Russ's.

"Please have a strong rope brought to the prince's room" She whispers to Elrond and bids the rest of us to fallow. Rope? Why rope?

Once in Russ's room Galadreil sits with him on the bed. Elrond soon arrives with the room and the lady starts to tie Russ's wrist to his bedpost while he frowns and looks with worry at his father.

"my lady why are you tying up my son?"

"Well you see Elrond reincarnations tend to get angry as they finally realize" She smiles and strokes Russ's hair.

"Reincarnation?" We all look at her shocked and she nods.

"I am surprised none of you noticed. Mainly you Glorfindel. Russ..or Erestor is the reincarnation of you former lover.

"WHAT?!" Russ shirks and pulls on the ropes. I myself am lost for words. Russ...is Erestor? No it cannot be.

"Yes. The visions are memories. He shares the looks of the former Erestor because he is Erestor"

The twins both have their mouths drop and Elrond's eyes are widen. I sit down in a chair and stare at Russ or Erestor. I must be dreaming!

"My best friend.." Elrond whispers.

"And now your son" The lady smiles at him. "The gods knew you would protect him"

"You are wrong! Let me go!" Russ looks around the room in panic.

"Now" Galadreil touches Russ's forehead and his eyes suddenly close he goes limp. The room is quiet as she mumbles. Soon the ropes start being pulled.

"NO..no no no!" Russ starts screaming, dark hair flying into his face as he struggles.

"Awaken Erestor now known as Prince Erestor. Do not run from the memories. Let them join with the new ones"

"Let me go! Make them stop!"

I take a quick look at Elrond his is fighting not to go to his son.

"It hurts! So much pain" Tears are now falling from those beautiful eyes. Galadreil gently rubs his back as he continues to scream.

"He is remembering his death"

My heart cannot take his but as I try to take my leave Galadreil shakes her head.

"you are needed her. All of you"

"This is NOT real" Russ fights the ropes.

"yes it is Erestor. You have been reborn. Remember Erestor."

All of a sudden his movements stop and he raise his head to look at me. He stares and tilts his head to the looks to Elrond. The lady takes a knife from one of the twins and cuts Russ's wrists free.

"Who are you?" She ask him.

"I am Erestor. Now known as Russ" Come a little whisper and she takes him into her arms.

"All is well now. It is over sweet prince"

Elrond slowly goes over and sits on the bed. He gently moves the hair out of the pale face.

"Erestor. I should have known" He smiles.

"Elrond...Ada" In a quick move he hugs the lord.

"i am here my friend..My son. My dear son" The twins join their family. My body is unwilling to move. My Erestor. My lover...My prince. i cannot do this. Getting up I quickly leave the room before anyone can say something to me. This is all to much to take in. To much.


	25. Chapter 25

**heyy Sorry I haven't updated. Been moving :3**

**XOXOXRuss**

Chapter 25

Time goes by slowly. Erestor has yet to ask to see me or even make an appearance from his room. Every time I pass his room I hear him pacing and Lady Galadriel talking. According to Elrond his son is angry and confused but I myself am also confused. How and why?

As I pass his room the door flies open and all I see is something black pass by me.

"Glorfindel! Grab him" Galadriel calls as she comes to the doorway. Quickly I take after the prince Getting close to him I warp my arms around his waist.

"Let me go!" He yells and claws at my hands.

"Erestor. It's me. Glorfindel"

"Don't call me that. My name is Russ!"

The golden lady rushes over and takes his face gently in her hands.

"Your name is Erestor little prince. You know this is true. I know your scared and confused" She storks the long hair. "Your Ada, brothers are worried about you. Glorfindel as well"

"Elrond..Is not my real Ada" Erestor looks away from her.

"In this life he most certainly is. You have his smile, kind heart and healing skills. You have the twins stubbornness and love of life. Yes you used to be Elrond's adviser but now you are his child. He dear son"

Erestor goes limp in my arms.

"Why me?"

"Because you have done so many great things. Your love was pure, your heart innocent. The gods choose you to have another life. It is a great honor to be in your presence. They knew Elrond would protect and love As well" Galadriel smiles softly at me.

"Glorfindel?" Erestor places his hands on mine.

"I am here" I let him go and he turns to look at me.

"Every vision I had was of you.."

Galadriel moves away to give us space.

"I saw you asking him to marry you" He looks down and plays with his fingers.

"No Erestor. You as me ask you"

Hesitantly he nods making the lady smile.

"Do you still feel for me?" I gently ask being careful with my words.

"I..I don't know" His words make my heart drop a little.

"That is fine. I want you to know I've missed you terribly and feel kind of ashamed I didn't see this before. I went to see you almost every day"

"See me?"

"Um..your grave"

"Take me"

"What?" I ask shocked.

"Take me there" he demands. I look at Galadriel and she the prince and I head outside and to the grave where his former self is buried. He doesn't say a word as he kneels down on the ground and wipes the snow away to show a name.

"Oh my.." His hand covers his mouth.

"Laying you to sleep was the hardest thing Elrond and I ever had to do"

He wraps his arms around himself and slowly rocks back and forth. I kneel down beside him.

"I am not going to pretend I know what you are going through but know that I am here. Like I always was. In this life and the last."

"Elrond..?"

"Is your real father yes. As the twins are your older brothers. All who love you."

Erestor shivers from the cold.

"Come here" I put my arms around his shoulders and pull his body to mine..

"I cannot believe this. I remember almost everything. You helped raise me and my...mother"

"Yes Eve."

"Everything she did to me. Her and her husband." Erestor's hands grip the snow in anger.

"They are being punished Russ. You will no longer be hurt. I will not allow that. I still love you and always will"

He looks up at me with teary brown eyes.

"Russ. My nickname"

"Yes. Prince Russ" Smiling I wipe his tears. "The little prince of Rivendell"

"Do you think I could see El..Ada?"

"Of course. I'm sure he would love to see you" We get up and he sadly moves away from me. This whole thing is so odd but like Galadriel and Elrond I must learn to accept that the lover I buried is once again alive. We go into the palace and find Elrond with the twins in the dinning hall. Elrond smiles at his son.

"Russ. How are you?" He says and hugs him.

"I feel better." Erestor smiles. " Though I think you could have chosen a better mother for me"

"Oh my son. " Elrond laughs. "If I know I was going to have you I would have"

"It is very weird to know I was your adviser." He rest his head on his father's chest.

"Yes. Now my own son. Part of my family like I always counted you to be. You are more suited to this kind of life I think" Elrond smiles as Erestor yawns. "You must be drained from all this. Come. I'll take you to your room to rest"

Erestor glances at me as Elrond leads him away. It is killing me to know it's him and him maybe not feeling the same anymore.


	26. Chapter 26

Erestor/Russ

"Come on little brother" My bedroom door opens and the twins walk in dressed in their winter coat and tall warm boots. I close my book and place it back on the shelf.

"You know. Technically I'm older then you"

"Well baby brother your still younger" Elladan tosses my leather gloves to me. "Your coming outside"

"And what if I say no?" I cross my arms not wanting to go out in the snow.

"I know your weak spot" Both twins slowly walk towards me with evil smiles.

"My weakness?"

"Oh yes. Glorfindel told us about when we were young. Now we can use it" Elrohir looks at Elladan and they nod. Together they both tackle me to the floor and start ticking my side. First I am shock and then I start laughing.

"No! Please stop" I yell in the middle of laughing. The twins keep tickling me.

"Say you'll come outside"

"No! Never" I try to get away from them but they keep me in place. Tears are coming to my eyes.

"Come on Russy."

I start kicking my feet to get them away and I hit Elladan right in his privet place. Elrohir falls back in fits of laughter while Elladan groans in pain.

"Priceless. That was priceless" Elrohir puts his arm around my shoulder and messes up my hair. "Good kick"

"Bad kick" The other twins glares at us from his kneeling place on the floor. "Now you have to come outside"

"Fine" Smiling at him I quickly put on my boots and my winter coat with fur around the hood. I pat Elladan's shoulder. "You'll be fine. It's not like you use it anyway"

"I use it Thank you" He gets up and fixes his coat.

"Yeah? When?" Elrohir and I look at him waiting for a answer.

"Well there was this girl.."

"When?"

"..Shut up" He turns and stomps out the door leaving us to laugh.

Elrohir loops our arms and we fallow Elladan.

"You know your a lot more fun as our brother"

"Really?" We step out into the snow covered yard. This whole thing is still very confusing.

"Mhm. Your not so uptight" Elrohir smirks at me and I shove him playfully into a snow bank.

"I am not uptight"

* * *

Glorfindel:

"Has he said anything about me?"

Elrond looks up at me from a old map.

"Who?"

"Erestor?"

"Oh. No nothing. Give him time Glorfindel. He pretty much just came back from being dead."

"I know but it just doesn't feel fair. Him being alive and not even speaking to me"

Elrond goes to speak but is interrupted by screaming and laughter coming from the yard. We look at each other then go to the window to see whats going on. Down in the snow are the three princes. They are throwing snowballs at each other and playing in the snow like young children. I can make out Erestor's laugh from the twins. A sweet sound I've sorely missed. He runs around in the snow ducking as the twins try and hit him.

"The twins seem completely fine with the fact that he's reincarnated "

"I've talked to them. They loved Erestor as their teacher and they also love it that hes their brother. It just feels right to them" He smiles at his children.

"And you?"

"I love him as my son. I counted him as family before. He is no different then the twins. Just re-born" Elrond places a hand on my shoulder. "It'll be ok My friend"

"Yes I hope so. I still love him so much. Even knowing hes alive I still have dreams"

"I may have a plan. You go take the day off"

"Thank you"

I go into the library and read a book by the warm fire. Times goes by and I hear the library door open and light steps. Thats when I see Erestor on the tips on his toes trying to reach a book. Going over I stand beside him.

"Do you need help?"

He jumps and knocks a few books off the self.

"I did not hear you walk up" He says and quickly picks the books up. I can see his hands are shaking a little. Reaching up I easily get the book he was trying to get.

"Sorry. Here" He doesn't look at me as he takes the book.

"Thank you" Before he can leave I take his hand.

"Erestor.."

"I need to go Glorfindel" Without even a look he gently pulls his hand away and rushes out of the room


	27. Chapter 27

**Heyyy Guys. Long time no see. Having computer problems and moving and alll that lovely stressful junk...Anywho time to give you a much needed update.**

**XOXOX Russ**

Chapter 27 Erestor/Russ

The people around me dance to the slow music. The winter ball. A tradition known to Rivendell. Something I remember being in charge of in my past life but now I just attend with my family. Makes me feel useless but I know being a prince now is nothing useless. Such a change from what I was used to. Then again I have been in this life for eighteen years and have done fine. I guess sense I know about my past life I am a little taken back.

"You should dance, My son" A hand comes to rest on my shoulder as my father comes to my side.

"There is no one I wish to dance with. Sellion went home."

"What about Glorfindel?"

Looking around the room I find the blonde talking to my brothers. Dressed a light blue shirt with sleeves that cover his hands, snow white pants, tall black boots and his hair pulled back in a half-pony tail. He looks towards me and smiles. Biting my lower lip I look away.

"No thank you"

"Russ. He still loves you." Ada smiles at me sadly and tucks some hair behind my ear.

"I am a different person."

"Deep down you are the Erestor we all know and adore. Some of that person shows on the surface."

"I do not wish to hurt him..Again. Ada I..I seen the look on his face before I died. I do not want to see it again. It is better this way." I play with the sleeve of my red robes.

"So you do love him?"

Sighing I walk away from him without giving him an answer. Outside I lean my head back on a tree and think. This whole thing scares me.

"Erestor?"

Jumping at the voice close to me. Glorfindel smiles at me.

"Yes Glorfindel?"

"I came to ask for a dance" He holds out his hand to me.

"I do not think that is a good idea" I step away from him.

"Oh come on. Just on for old time sake" His hand takes me and he pulls me gently to him. Smiling as I glare.

"Fine. Fine. One dance." I place my hand on his shoulder while his goes firmly on my waist. Slowly he spins me around.

"You've been avoiding me"

"I have not" Instead of looking at me I watch out feet move in the snow.

"I enter a room and you leave. You look away if I look at you. You hardly even speak to me now." He pulls me closer to him.

"Ok. I have. What of it?"

"It hurts when you do that. All this life we have been close. Not as close as your past life but still."

"I..I do not know what you want me to say. Things are different now. I know everything you've done for me since I was a young child but now..I do not know"

I feel his finger under my chin and he brings my face up to look at him. His blue eyes are sad and lonely. It hurts my heart.

"Erestor. There must have been a reason we were so close this life. Why you always came to after a nightmare. There must have been a reason you were reborn. I believe that we were meant to be together. Don't you feel it?" His thumb strokes my cheek and I shiver.

"Fin..Glorfindel. I am not longer the Erestor you knew"

"That is a lie young one. I can read your eyes like a book. They used to be the only way anyone could tell see you feelings. Tell the truth."

I hate how me still knows me that well.

"Glorfindel..I.." His finger stops on my lips shushing me.

"I know you Erestor." Glorfindel leans close to me and takes his finger away. " Let me do one thing. If you feel nothing, then fine"

Slowly our lips meet and a warm feeling comes over me. I should not allow this kiss but my body seems to have other plans as my arms wrap around his neck and he hugs my waist tightly. Our lips feel as thought they were made for each other. I have to stop this now!

I place my hands on his chest and gently push him away. My mind is swimming as I catch my breath.

"Erestor? look at me" Glorfindel whispers in my ear and our eyes me. Feeling hit me hard.

"I need to go" Backing up from him I warp my arms around myself and rush inside to my bedroom holding off my tears.

* * *

Glorfindel.

Erestor runs back into the palace and I place my hand on a near by tree. Fuck. I thought things were going well. His lips still feel as soft as I remember and it seems my body also remembers by how tight a certain pants seem to have gotten. Avoiding any crowed I make my way to my room and lay on my bed. That kiss brings back so many memories of Erestor and I. From simple cuddles in bed to rough sex. All rushing back to me like a flood. I hope I didn't scare him or hurt him. Maybe kissing him was a bad idea. Maybe I lost him for good.


	28. Chapter 28

**Hello peoples. Sorry I haven't updated but I've recently moved out on my own and it's not a greeaat start. so bare with me tnxs**

**xoxoxo Russ**

Chapter 28

Glorfindel:

I am woken up from heartbreaking dreams by a knocking on my door. Outside it is still pitch black. The knocking is frantic.

"I'm coming, I'm coming" Pulling on a night shirt I go to my door and open it. On the other side is the person I least expect. Erestor. His hair is messy from sleep and I see fragments of tears. He has hardly come near me since the kiss.

"Are you ok?"

"Nightmare" He whispers and looks down. Poor thing.

"I see. Come in." I open my door wider and he walks in. He looks around the room as I shut and re-lock the door.

"This is old" Erestor's finger runs down the painting his old self painted for me. A beautiful photo of the forest.

"Yeah. I believe you worked very hard on it."

"I remember"

"I know something that will calm you." Pulling out my desk chair, I motion for him to sit and he does. I get his old brush and start to run it trough the long hair. It is visible the his body relaxes. Just as I expected. Some things don't change.

"What was your nightmare about?" I start to braid his hair.

"Um..Death, pain. Everything still hunts me. I can see every moment of my death. Like it was yesterday. It hurts"

After tying off the braid with one of his old ribbons I start to rub his shoulders. Something that used to help him sleep.

"It must be hard Russ."

"Yes. It is. Some may think it is a blessing but sometimes it is a curse. It is a shock to ones who being to once be not alive and in a place where there is no pain not war then wake up to realize you live again. I got used to the peace."

"Maybe you can find something in your new life to be that peace."

"I do not know about that" His eyes start to close as he begins to fall asleep.

"You are tired young one. Come sleep. You can stay here tonight"

Erestor quickly gets up but stumble from being half asleep. I catch him in my arms.

"Bad idea. I shouldn't be in here" He tries to hide a yawn.

"In a way, Erestor. This is still part your room. It is fine you sleep here for a night."

With a room around him I take him over to the bed and lay him down. Once I have him comfortable I lay down beside him. Far away enough for his comfort but close enough for mine. He looks just as I remember only younger with a few difference. But I guess that is expected since his has new parents. Once i think he is sleeping I reach over and stork his cheek.

"Soft." Comes a little whisper and I pull my hand away. "Please do not stop"

Smiling I bring my hand back and continue stroking his cheek. His full lips go into a small smile as his sinks deeper into sleep.

"You have bigger hands then I remember"

"Well you are smaller now. You were small before now you are just tiny. You were also a tiny baby. You know I was the second person to hold you" I move my hand to his hair and he moves a little closer to me. My heart beats fast.

"That is odd to think about. I also remember this" Still with his eyes closed his hand comes close and he touched the old necklace around my neck. "My most treasured item."

"Yeah. I haven't taken it off." I stay still as his hand moves again and a finger traces my lips. Does he know what he's doing? The finger then runs down my nose and across my cheek. He sends sparks down my spine.

"All of you is soft" Erestor's eyes open a little. Well not all of me is..

Slowly he moves closer to me and looks up at me with a hand on my chest.

"Close your eyes"

I do as his says and my heart stops as I feel a perfect pair of soft lips touch mine. I lean down into the kiss and run my fingers in his hair. His little hand grips my shirt pulling me closer. My mind goes insane with feelings. He started the kiss. He wants to kiss me. Our kiss ends and our foreheads touch. He breathes softly.

"Get some sleep little one"

With his head rested on my chest I rubs his back as he falls asleep. Some tears come to my eyes and I wipe them away. I never thought I'd ever hold the one I loved in my arms ever again but here he is. The one thing I hope for is that he remember this is the morning and this is not just some sleep induced thing. I can't bare more heartache. I know what can happen to elves with heartache. Fading. Something I have been feeling since the day he died and now more then ever since I know his lives again but feels different. He is my only hope. I feel a little lighter with him just sleeping here. I hug the sleeping prince to me.

"I love you Erestor. My little Russ"

* * *

**Heyyy yes chapter is very short. Sorry. But is is 12:57 am here and I have work in the morning but please enjoy and for people who read my other two stories I will be updating them very soon. Theres just alot going on in my life at the moment.**

**Xoxox Russ**


End file.
